


Missing Moments

by MeryG22



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryG22/pseuds/MeryG22
Summary: Season 5 Missing Moments between Hailey Upton and Adam Ruzek. This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Snitch

_These stories are what I think could have happened between Hailey and Adam in Season 5 Episodes._

_ Missing moments between those two. _

 

* * *

 

 

**S05,E04: _"Snitch"_**

 

* * *

 

 

Hailey left her gun and badge on the table, taking a deep breath before taking off her jacket.

-I'm sorry about the mess. -she said looking over her shoulder. -You can close the door now. You're letting the cold in. -

Adam looked at her as if she had grown two heads, but he finally shut the door.

He looked very out of place inside her small apartment.

-You want anything to drink? -she asked him-

He hesitated again-Coffee would be good, but I can't stay long.-

-I know. You mentioned that. - she assured him before starting the coffee maker. Truth was she was more of a tea kind of girl at nights, but maybe coffee wouldn't be so bad. She took two cups of the counter, busying herself at making the coffee.

-I just wanted to make sure you got home safely.-

His words took her by surprise and her face showed it. -Adam.. I am a cop. You know that. You shouldn't worry about me. - she assured him. - Besides it's not the first time we've had drinks at Molly's and I've come home on my own. You're telling me all of those times you were worried about me? -she asked him, her tone implying the irony.

But again he looked at her with those eyes. Those brown eyes that seemed to speak to her with no actual words, ever since they had the disagreement regarding the Curtis case.

Like it was normal for his eyes to speak to her like that. As if they didn't need words to talk.

-I am fine. Really. - she told him, looking away to serve the coffee in the cups. She needed him to go home. To get away from and leave her alone so she could think about the last few days and everything that had happened.

-Here. - she passed him the cup of coffee and he took two steps towards her and he was right in front of her.

He was very tall compared to her. Probably Atwater's height. Taller than Jay for sure.

-I want to thank you again for what you did regarding that witness. -he told her, before taking a sip of his cup.

-I told you. I didn't do it for you. -she told him. She took a couple of steps to the side and leaned against the counter. She felt she needed to distance herself from him.

-Why did you do it then?-he asked her, looking for her eyes.

Hailey hesitated and he noticed.

-I get it, I am the new girl. I just want you guys to know I am team player too. I protect my own, but that doesn't mean I will break the rules by doing it. I prefer finding my way around it. -she told him, looking at him in the eye at last.

-I trust you Hailey.. I know I am not the easiest person to talk to but… this case proved that I'd be a fool not to trust you.-he looked down and Hailey couldn't help but smile slightly.

His phone interrupted the conversation and he grabbed it to answer it.

-Yeah. -while he talked, Hailey kept her gaze on him.-No, I'll be there tomorrow morning. Of course. Have a good night. -he hung up and noticed her eyes on him.

-You should go home.-

-Yeah..-he left the cup on the table and walked up to her.

-I…-she hesitated again, but couldn't help it at seeing him again so close.

-I should be sleeping right now. I am picking up my nephew to get him at school early tomorrow. -he said while he took some of her hair to move it away from her face.

-You have a nephew?-she asked him, her eyes locked on his.

-Yeah. A little troublemaker.-he said, half smiling.

She smiled while looking at him. -Thank you for bringing me home.-

-Thank you for today.-he told her- I'll see you tomorrow ok?-

-Tomorrow.-she told him.


	2. Home

**S05E05: _"Home"_**

 

* * *

 

 

-Hailey! Wait up!- Hailey turned around from her walk up the stairs to the bullpen to look at Jay.

-Feeling out of shape partner? -she asked him, smiling.-

-Funny. -they followed their walk to the office.-I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with Ruzek after yesterday.-

-Yeah. Everything's fine.-she assured him looking up to see that Kim, Antonio, Al and Ruzek were already there. -Morning. - she said before walking up to her desk.

She gave Ruzek a look, which he returned.

Again talking to her without actually talking to her.

-Morning. - he said looking back at his computer screen.

Hailey left her bag at her desk, but she felt Jay's eyes on her.-What? -she finally asked.

-Nothing.-he said, looking back at Ruzek, but after a few seconds he went back to his own thing, gathering some of the stuff they needed for the operation they were about to make.

-I am picking up Kevin. - Ruzek said getting up.

She gave a nod, turning her eyes to him again before he left.

* * *

-We got no name no number no nothing.- Hank Voight said looking between Al and Hailey. She shrugged, knowing that thhey were stucked. They needed more leads if they were going to find whoever was responsible for the death of two children and the kidnapping of the little boy from Vietnam.

-Unbelievable. It's chocolate. Kwan said the house he lived in smelled like this. - Adam said while he looked at Hailey, and then tossed the package to Kim.

Hailey looked at him and that exchange with interest. "That was sweet of him" she thought while Kim enjoyed her dish.

-Must be around one of those chocolate factories. - he added before locking eyes with Upton again.

She took a deep breath. This was growing to be a habit of theirs.

* * *

He was waiting for her. Or so it seemed.

Everybody else had already gone home, including Voight. So why was Adam still there, playing with his phone sitting in front of his desk?

-Hey. What are you still doing here?-she asked him grabbing her bag from her desk.

-I just wanted… - he seemed taken by surprise.-I wanted to see if you needed a ride home.-

Truth was she could take the SUV she and Jay used during ther cases, she knew it was ok for her to do that because that night Jay had taken his own car. But she caught Adam's eye and she couldn't say no to that.

And the worst part was that she didn't know what that was.

He was confusing her.

-Sure.- she said nodding.

He finally stood up and they started walking together towards the exit.

-This was a heavy one. - he said breaking the silence while they walked to his car.

-It was. - she said opening the passenger door and getting inside.- So… I'm going to change the subject. How's your nephew? - she asked him, with a half smile on her face.

The change in his mood was instantaneous.

-He is awesome. Trying to beat me at card games.-he said while he started the car.

-I bet he must be a formidable opponent.- she said, trying to hide a yawn.

-Am I boring you Upton?-he asked. She could almost hear the smile on his voice.

-Sorry. No no.. I'm just really tired. Like you said.. it was a though one.-

He nodded without adding anything and she felt grateful for that silence.

She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, they were parked outside her apartment building.

-We are here already? -she said, surprised.

Adam smiled, -I didn't have the heart to wake you up. -

She looked at him and blushed immediately.-Adam! How long have we been here?-

-Don't worry. Only like ten minutes.-he told her, looking ahead.-

She shook her head, gathering her bag and purse.-Hey… are Atwater's brother and sister going to be ok?-

Adam bit his lip, thinking about it.-Yeah.. They will be. I just think he's going to have to make a though choice now for their safety.-

She nodded.-You guys have been friends for a really long time?-

-He's my brother. - Adam said, like it could explain it everything. And in a way, it did.

-He's lucky to have you by his side.-she said before opening the door.-

-Hey.. - he said when she was getting out of the car.

-Yeah? -

-You kinda have me by your side too.-

Hailey couldn't help but smile. She would talk to him in the morning about this.

She couldn't handle this kind of confusion anymore.

-See you tomorrow Adam.-


	3. Fallen

**S05E06:**   ** _"Fallen"_**

 

* * *

 

 

Hailey looked at Sean McGrady and the people around him and she couldn't help but feel thankful for being in Intelligence now.

She still felt some remorse towards him and everything that he had put her through, but a flash of some familiar blue blocked her thoughts.

-Atwater and I are gonna get some real drinks after this. Want to join us? - Adam said getting her attention.

He looked very handsome with his uniform, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing him.-The uniform suits you.-

-Are you saying you like a man in a uniform Upton?Such a cliche.-

She laughed.-Just saying. I'm sure you have some fans among this crowd.-

He took one more step towards her.-Not interested. - he said and she was reminded again that she needed to clarify things with him.

-Come on, let's go sit down, they are about to start.-

* * *

-Community Play is more than providing gyms. It's about building bridges between law enforcement and at risk kids. It's about the kids getting to know the person behind the badge. The police aren't making arrests and asking questions, instead they are giving their perspective on leadership, conflict resolution, empathy. And most importantly trust.

Hailey couldn't help but smile while listening to the councilman. He certainly did know how to put the law enforcement and politicians under his spell.

-Community Play thrives on good folks like you. And when I say good folks like you I mean caring and compassionate people who are also willing to open up those wallets.-

His words got lost on the background for her because in that moment she shared a look with Adam.

He kept his eyes on her for a second until they both went back to look at the stage.

She hadn't agreed to go out with him and Atwater for drinks yet. She thought they needed a boys nights out after everything that had happened with Kevin and his family.

A few minutes later, after spending some time with Jay at the bar, she decided to go to the bathroom.

When Hailey was about to go look for Jay so they could leave, she saw a strange situation with McGrady and another guy.

Something seemed off.

-We have shots near by. Active shooter.- she heard Jay say while he was running towards her.

And just like that, the night mood shifted completely.

* * *

Hailey didn't know why, but somehow she knew in her gut that seeing McGrady at the Community Play Event would bring consequences for her. She felt it in her gut.

When she told Voight she had a problem with him, she thought it would be good, that he would understand.

But of course, he didn't. It wasn't like she had been completely honest with him either.

She was supposed to meet McGrady in an hour, and allthough she didn't thought he had any shady reasons to ask her to meet him, Jay was already suspicious about McGrady and she didn't need that right now.

Her cell phone beeped again while she walked towards her car.

" _Hey. What are you up too?"_

She couldn't help but smile when she read Adam's text. She still wasn't sure what their relationship meant, if they were friends or something else, but she felt the need to be close to him, to talk to him.

" _Meeting McGrady in an hour. He wants to go over the case. What about you?"_

His response came seconds later, which meant he was paying close attention to his phone. " _Did he bring up new leads?"_

" _No. I am starting the car now."_

" _Ok. Can you tell me when you're done so I can call you?"_

" _Ok. Bye."_

" _Be safe"._

She started the car, and decided to focus on the case instead of thinking about him. She would talk to him tonight.

* * *

But of course nothing ever worked out the way she expected. Not when it involved McGrady.

Hailey hugged herself, trying to keep her tears at bay.

-Where is Upton? Tell me right now, where is Detective Upton! -She heard Adam say. He was yelling at a rookie police officer, for no reason at all.

-Adam…-she said, trying to get his attention.

When his eyes landed on her, she felt like she was going to break down all over again.

Adam was in front of her in two seconds, checking her face, her shoulders.

-I'm ok. Really. -she sniffed, without being able to help it- It's not my blood.-

He hugged her to him, kissing her forehead, before enveloping her in a hug again.-I'm sorry. I'm sorry it was you who found him. -

She took a deep breath trying to get herself together.

He took a step back, in order to grab her face with both of his hands.-I'm going to help Kevin analyze the scene before Voight gets here. I'm taking you home after this.-

-I'll meet you there.- she told him, knowing Jay wouldn't leave her alone after this.

-No Hailey. I'm taking you home. Got it? -

She finally nodded, trying to understand how scared he had been for her after hearing the news about McGrady on the radio.

* * *

After her talk with Voight she didn't felt like spending time with anybody, but Adam was waiting for her at the station parking lot.

She stood for a moment, and finally decided that the only person she was willing to stand in that moment, was him.

She got in the car in silence, and Adam didn't break it.

It was only after they had gotten to her house that he decided to speak.

-You knew him for a long time?- he said while he took a seat at the couch in her living room.

-Yeah.- it was all she answered. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and walking to the couch, she took a seat next to him.

-It wasn't your fault Hailey.- he assured, while he took her free hand with his own.

Hailey knew he was right, but she couldn't get Voight's words out of her head.

-Could we just be for a minute?-she asked while she squeezed her hand.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. -Sure.-

Hailey rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning she woke up on her bed, and the first thing she smelled was fresh coffee.

Slowly, and slightly confused, she left her bedroom and was surprised to see Adam in her kitchen.

-Morning.- she said while taking a seat at one of the counters.

-Morning Upton.-he said smiling while he passed her a cup of coffee.-Your couch has to be the worst place to sleep in, after Kevin's couch.-

She smiled. -Why didn't you take the bed? I am always fine on the couch.-

He walked up to her, smiling.- You needed it more than I did.-

-We could have shared.-she said, and realizing how it sounded, she couldn't help but blush.-I'm sorry, that didn't sound right..-

Adam's laughter broke the awkward moment, while he grabbed one of her hands with his own. He kissed her palm, while looking at her.- I know.-he said, still smiling at her.

-What are we doing Adam?-she asked while looking at him, the smile gone from her face.

-We are getting to know each other.-he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

She kept her blue eyes on him, and with one of her hands, she caressed his cheek, enjoying the touch of his beard.

-I usually don't do this...with co-workers.- she said, letting a breath out.

-I don't either… well not, since Kim and I happened.-he said, being honest with her.

-Right.-she said, trying to disentangle her hand from his.-

-Hey… no no.-he said squeezing her hand again. -What Kim and I had, was good. Truly. We loved each other and we almost… we almost got married.-

She kept her eyes on him, trying to understand what he was trying to say.-

-She will always mean something to me. She is one of my best friends, but… I think we are officially moving on now. I know she is seeing this new guy and I…-

She smiled looking at him hesitate-You are getting to know me.- she completed his sentence, knowing that it wasn't easy for Adam to open up about his feelings.

-I am. And I haven't felt this…-he said, pointing at his chest.-In a long time.-

She nodded, understanding. They weren't ready for anything more than that at the moment. She would enjoy this, she decided.

-I want you to be safe.-he said, taking a strand of her hair out of her face.

-I will be. I am.- she said.

-Please.-he said, before giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

-Ok what do we got on our snitch Briggs?- Voight asked when she and Jay entered the room.

She and Jay explained the snitch situation, and Voight decided to cross him of the list. -Where are with Kane?-he said looking at Ruzek and Atwater who had just entered the office.

Adam looked at her before starting to talk.

-Sarge, Kane's alibi checks out.-

-We got Kane on a surveillance video at 10.21, entering the bar.-

-He owns that place! Are we sure it's legit?- Voight was close to snapping at them.

-Looks legit. They got the 10 o'clock news on the background. -

Hailey looked at Adam, feeling like they were going around in circles. Nothing made sense.

They discussed other possibilities, until Antonio came in- Techs just called. Blood on the gun that killed McGrady is a match for Quentin Kane.-

-Blood is blood. Let's arrest this prick..-

Hailey looked at Adam, knowing that it didn't make any sense. His eyes told her he thought the same.

She grabbed her jacket before starting for the exit.

-Hey.-Adam called her before she started gearing up.-Don't think too hard. It's him.-

She nodded, before walking out.

Still, she felt something wasn't right.

* * *

After everything that happened with Kane and McGrady, and all the shit that was brought to light (well to be honest, to hers and Voight's) Hailey felt like she needed to sleep for an entire week and that still wouldn't be enough.

She was about to grab the car and go home after the service, when she spotted Adam getting in his car.

-Hey..-she called after him, from across the street. She hoped the tear stains were gone after her conversation with Voight.

-Hey.-he said, looking surprised to see her.-Where are you up to?-

She had missed spending time with him outside the office, but she didn't want to lie to him. She felt he would see through her bullshit.

-Home. I need a shower and 20 hours of sleep.-she said, smiling.

-That sounds good.-he said- I'll see you at the station on Monday then.-

She nodded, before opening her car and entering it.

She knew she was hiding something from him. But why did it feel like he was hiding something too?

* * *

Despite being so tired, she tossed and tossed in her bed, before finally giving up and getting up.

She grabbed a bowl and poured herself some ice cream. Maybe TV would put her to sleep.

Hailey had just picked a channel, when a knock on her door grabbed her attention. It was 11 PM, who would come to her house so late?

-Hello?-she said through her intercom.

-It's me. Adam.-she heard and she found herself letting a breath out.

-Come on up.-she said and buzzed him up, opening her door to finally see him appear on her doorway a minute later.

-Sorry. I am glad you weren't sleeping yet.-he said.

She looked him up and down, and she finally got on her tiptoes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, kissing him.

She felt his surprise, but he didn't last long before responding to her kiss.

After a few seconds she took a step back and looked at him.-Sorry..-

-No no, don't apologize. It was about time.- he said smiling and hugging her.

After everything she had been through, he was all she needed that night.


	4. Care Under Fire

**S05E07:** " _ **Care Under Fire"**_

 

* * *

 

 

Hailey opened her eyes, adjusting slowly to the morning light that filtered through the blinds.

She looked around her, surprised to be alone. If her memory didn't fail her, Adam had stayed over last night. He had been since the kiss they shared a couple of nights ago.

Nothing had happened between them yet, no more than kisses or holding hands, but she liked going to bed with him and getting up tangled around him. That part of the routine, she loved.

So she was surprised to be waking up alone.

She stretched in her bed, grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand.

" _I promised the kid I would have breakfast with him."_ she smiled when she read the text. That sweet side of him was a constant surprise, but she wouldn't mind getting used to it.

" _You guys have fun!"_  she texted back, before getting up to hit the shower.

After she was done with her morning routine, she grabbed her bag to go the office. She got in her car, when she received a call regarding a shooting. Apparently Halstead was there, so she turned in the other direction to go straight there.

* * *

Dealing with the crime scene took some time, and she went to the station after a couple of hours. Adam was waiting for her in the parking lot.

-Everything ok?-she asked while getting out of the car.

He nodded, even though he stayed quiet.

-You don't look ok.- she added.

-Do you know if something is wrong with Halstead?- he asked her, looking around him. He finally took a step towards her and held her hand. That was a pattern she had started noticing a couple of days ago. He seemed more calmed when he was touching her. It seemed it had a soothing effect.

-I know something is up, but I don't know what it is. He keeps a lot in..-she said, trying to understand if that was what had been bothering Adam for the last few days. She didn't want to pressure him about it, but she knew something also was going on with him.

-Yeah, I noticed too.- he said, looking at his feet.

-Hey.. - she said trying to get his attention. He looked at her at last.

-You can trust me. You know that right? - she asked him.

-Of course.- he said. He seemed surprised, like she had asked him if the sky was blue.

-Ok. - she said, standing on her tiptoes before giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

A few hours later, she was prepping Jay for the undercover operation. This was not the way she hoped the day would turn out.

-I'll stick by you in the field and Antonio will be there as a second. We'll have eyes on you even if you can't see us.-

-Why the neutral? - Jay asked her while he adjusted the wire.

-I've just been a little concerned lately.-

-About what?-

-About you. You cover well but I got eyes Jay. You sure you're solid?-

He didn't answer her before Kevin came in so they could start the op.

* * *

The station was quiet while Hailey finished up her paperwork. Only Voight and her remained at the office. Everybody else had gone home, after such a hard day at work in the field.

She finished the last page, without being able to get Jay and his actions out of her head. She still wasn't sure how to help him.

Her phone started ringing. The caller ID indicated it was Adam.

She gathered her things and said good night to Voight before picking up.

-Hey. What's up?- she said while walking down the stairs.

-Hey. Where are you? - he sounded kind of agitated.

-Leaving the precint. You?-

-I am taking care of some things. See you at your house? -

Hailey took a deep breath before answering.- Sure. See you there.-

* * *

Hailey stirred in her sleep, feeling someone next to her in bed. She panicked for two seconds before noticing it was Adam.

-How could you leave your front door open?-he asked while taking his jacket of, and enveloping her in a hug. His harsh words contradicted his actions, and she smiled.

-I was going to go out to get groceries to make us dinner. I didn't plan on falling asleep.-she said opening her eyes to look at him.

-Detective Upton, were you planning to seduce me with a fancy dinner?- he asked her, giving her a few pecks on her cheeks and forehead.

-I wanted for us to have a good night after today.-

-I always have a good night when I am with you. - he said finally kissing her on the lips.


	5. Politics

**S05E08:** " _ **Politics"**_

 

* * *

 

 

-I don't want to bother you with this but I just wanted to give you a heads up. - Jay said to Voight while they both purchased for coffee at the cart. - I just got a call from my AD. -

-About what? -

-About the fight at the bar when I was undercover.-

-About that big case? Who knew about that?-

-Upton, Atwater, two Narcotic cops and Ruzek. He wrote the paper about it but I know for a fact he didn't put anything in the report about the fight.-

-Just keep it simple. You were undercover, fight broke out. You were defending yourself.- was Voight simple advice before he had to take a call. Jay looked up to see Hailey walk up to them.

-Hey. Everything ok? - she asked him after Voight had left and the two of them were alone.

-I'm just.. I gotta ask. You didn't file anything about the fight did you? -

Hailey could feel the hesitation in his voice. - Are you seriously asking me that? -

-I didn't think so, I just wanted to check.- he said, looking defeated.

Hailey felt the chance to talk to him about what had happened. -Look, I think after everything that happened, you should consider talking to someone.-

-I'm fine. Thanks for the suggestion. -

She could feel him closing up already. - You sure? Things got pretty intense.-

-We saved the kid's life, that's all that matters.-

-I agree, but I just want to make sure that nothing got triggered.-

-Hailey, I appreciate you looking out for me, I do. But I'm fine. And I don't need a babysitter.-

-Copy you. - she said, watching him walk away. But his words and his doubts had left her thinking. Hadn't Ruzek presented the fight report?

* * *

She went back to the station with Jay, and headed to the locker rooms to change up.

-Hey.- Ruzek said entering the room. He looked back to make sure no one else was around, before coming close to her and give her a kiss on the lips.

-You left early this morning. - she said looking up at him.

-Not that early.-he said taking a seat, and grabbing her hand with one of his owns.

-Hey... Didn't you file the report about Jay's fight?- she asked him, without giving it much thought.

-Yeah.. why are you asking? -

-Someone filed a complaint about it and now he has to handle that. He asked me if I did it.-

-Did you? -She let go of his hand and he was on his feet in a second. - Hailey..-

-So we are not over this trust issue yet? I told you I am not like that. -she said taking a step back. She never thought clearly when he was touching her.

-That's not what I meant…-

-Yes it is. - she said. He was about to talk again when Al entered the locker room and Hailey took that opportunity to leave and go back to work.

* * *

The Graynor case took a turn they weren't expecting after Hailey talked to Robbery and Homicide and Antonio confirmed the information with a pimp CI. They weren't dealing with a simple shooter, now it had something to do with the Odessa mob.

-Hey. - she heard Adam say from his desk.

She turned around slightly. -Yeah? -

-I'm heading out. You need a ride? -

-No thanks. - she said, turning back to her computer. She felt Jay's eyes on her, but went back to work quickly, hearing Adam's footsteps leaving the station.

She kind of expected to find him on her building entrance, and she let a breath out she didn't know she was holding him when she saw him there.

-I trust you. - he said looking her in the eye.

-It doesn't feel like it. - she said, shrugging her shoulders. -I'll give you more time Adam, but I don't know how much patience I have in me. -

He walked to her and gave her a hug. She put her arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness she had missed all day.

-I trust you Hales. - he said, taking her face between his hands before kissing her.

* * *

" _I had to take my nephew to school today, my sister had to work. Sorry I escaped :p"_ Hailey smiled when she parked her car at the station's lot and read the text.

" _You don't have to explain to me every time you leave early. I understand. I am about to get to the station."_  she typed while she grabbed her bag.

" _Wait in your car. I'll be there in 2 minutes so I can give you a proper good morning kiss."_

Hailey smiled. She stayed seated in the car, and looked up. Burgess was also arriving and she was met by Adam who had just opened the door that led to the parking lot.

She knew he knew she had to be watching. But she didn't feel it in her to interrupt the moment. Burgess and Ruzek had history way before she came into their lives.

Adam looked at her car, locking eyes with her, knowing she couldn't hear them but she could see them.

-Hey.-

-Hey.- Kim said, unaware that Upton was in her car.

-Everything alright? Voight was coming down pretty hard last night.-

-Yeah. I'm good.-

Adam saw right through her lie- You sure? -

-Yeah.-

-Kim. It's me. Tell me what's going on. -

-It's my fault. Everything that went wrong with this case is my fault. And now I have to end my relationship with Matt. I know this isn't something you want to hear, but I like the guy. A lot.-

Adam nodded, understanding. - So let me guess. Voight wants you to pick, us or him.-

-Yeah, something like that. -

-This unit, we are family. Plain and simple. - he looked back at Hailey in the car and he said- Life gets in the way, it makes things a little bit more complicated. If you only have bad choices in front of you, you are going to hate yourself no matter what. Bottom line is Kim, you are one of the best people I've ever known. So you do what you think is right and that will be good enough. Alright?-

He hugged for a moment, waiting for her nod. Finally after that, Adam walked back to Hailey's car.

He opened the driver's door for her, letting her out.

-Everything ok? - she asked, looking at him.

-Yeah.. She just needed some advice regarding her new boyfriend. He works for the FBI and apparently it all got messed up. Like it always does when the feds are involved. - he said holding one of her hands.

\- Ok. - she said standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips.

-You sure? - he couldn't help but feel that Hailey would feel some sort of jealousy regarding Kim , but her calm expression said otherwise.

-Yes. Let's go. - she said dragging him to the station.

* * *

For some reason, Adam couldn't help but feel like the choice Kim had made was the right one, even though she still didn't see it that way.

He knew he had to make a choice regarding Woods too.

But he needed someone's help before doing that. He had to take a leap of faith and trust someone, something he wasn't used to doing.

-I finally cooked!- Hailey said when she opened the door to let him in. Her smile was contagious and he smiled the instant he saw her.

He hugged her, lifting her from the ground. She was so short, so tiny. and yet so strong compared to him.

-You ok? -she asked him, sensing the change in his demeanor.

-No, and I think you've noticed.-

-Adam..- it was always Ruzek for her, so his first name on her lips caught his attention. -

-Come here. -he said, after closing the door and grabbing a chair. She took a seat opposite him. Good, he thought, he needed the distance too if he was going to be honest.- Some time ago, my sister Kate was involved in a car accident. She was driving under the influence of alcohol and my nephew was in the backseat. - he said ripping the first band aid of the truth.

He saw Hailey nod, before continuing -I talked to some people I knew and I got her records cleaned as best as I could. They didn't take my nephew away, but they couldn't bury all the evidence. So someone found it. -

-This Mia person who calls you at the worst times.-she said, and he couldn't believe he had ever underestimated Upton. She was so smart. Smarter than him for sure.-What? I notice stuff. -

-Woods. He's using it against me. -

-What does he want? -

-Some dirt on Voight. He's obsessed on bringing him down.- he finally said, feeling like he was taking a big weight of his shoulders.

-Did you give him any? -

-All I gave was this bogus recording of Halstead's fight. I thought that would make him back of. -

-That was you? -she asked, getting up from the chair.

-Hailey…-

She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the important part. -You need to talk to Voight about this.-

-I can't. -

-Adam, you have to. Let Voight deal with this. He knows Woods better than all of us combined. -she told him, turning around to turn off the oven.

He stayed silent for a minute, before looking up again. - I can't. Not yet. I can fix this, I know I can.-

-This has been going on for weeks. You have to tell him. -she told him.

Hailey took a deep breath, knowing this would take more effort. -Adam.. - she said getting on her knees in front of him. - I'm giving you two days. Talk to him. For you. For your sister, for your nephew. - she advised him, holding his hand. She saw the moment his expression changed. -For us. - she told him, trying to smile at him.

He nodded, knowing she was right.


	6. Monster

**S05E09:** " _ **Monster"**_

 

* * *

 

 

Adam opened his eyes and his hand immediately felt the cold on the other side of the bed. He looked up and saw Hailey tying her hair up in a ponytail.

-Seriously? It's Saturday.- he said, his voice raspy from sleep.

Hailey smiled looking at herself in the mirror, before grabbing her bag and sitting on the bed next to him. She caressed his back, giving him a kiss on the neck. -I have a soccer mom OP.-

-Saturday. We are supposed to be lazy in bed today. -he said shaking his head, with his eyes still closed.

-If everything goes well, I will see you later tonight.-

He turned around, grabbed her by the waist and brought her lips to his. -I will miss you, Upton.-

She laughed against his lips. - Be good Ruzek.-

* * *

Hailey and Jay briefed Voight at the scene, before Woods arrived. She gave him a look, trying to keep her cool. She knew the guy was the worst kind of cop that could exist, but she was trying to learn from Voight in the way that he handled him. Voight had to know what kind of cop Denny was and he still worked with him. He was being patient, she thought. He was waiting for his opportunity. So she was going to do the same.

They worked the scene, until they were ready to leave and update the team about had happened.

Hailey went to change to the locker rooms, she needed to get out of these clothes.

After changing, she was putting her stuff away. - You want some coffee? - Adam asked from the door.

-No thanks. -she said without looking his way.

-You ok? - he asked taking a step inside the room.

-You talked to Voight yet? -she asked.

-Hailey…-he warned her. She sensed the change in his tone. - Don't push it. -

She nodded, breathing in. - Whatever you say Adam.-

-Hey, I thought we were ok. - he said, frowning.

-We are not going to be ok until you talk to him. -she said, storming pass him.

She went back to the board to finish helping Atwater at laying all up there. A minute later Kim came in and Hailey couldn't help but notice the sweet exchange between them. Maybe Burgess would know a better way to handle Adam, unlike her.

-Alright guys, Julianne Hudson. Divorced, mother of two. Been in and out of rehab for the past two years. - she started.

-And you had no idea she was Judge Wells's daughter?- Voight inquired.

-She went by Hudson. Married name.- Jay explained.

-We did know she was a small time dealer. Two of our OD's told us she hooked them up for Oxi. We were flipping her to get to her supplier. -

-I talked to my CA. This part of the town is not the cartel's. It's a new player. No one on our radar or Narcotics. -Antonio explained-

-We dumped Julianne's phone and the last call she made was to a Vance Williams for 32 seconds. - Kevin said looking up from his folder.

-We ran mugs and tolls on this guy, 17 Od's called this Vance guy too. He works at a local bar, has been for the last nine months. - Ruzek said looking at Voight.

-Why don't you two go talk to him? - Voight said looking at him and Kevin.-Listen, it's a new player, but it's the same game. Bust the dealers, flip them in. -he said and they all got in motion. - Before Tommy Wells was a judge, he was a cop. We were in the Academy together. -they all turned to look at him- Good police. Let's do him right.-

* * *

After finding Vance dead, they all met back at the station. Hailey was sitting looking at the board, flanked by Jay and Voight on each side.

-Dr. Louis Macy, family Doctor. Two kids in high school, divorced, no priors. And no apparent connection to our DOA Vance Williams. No phone calls, no emails. These two never crossed paths electronically. - Kim explained.

-I talked to Robbery. He did file a burglary report. - Antonio said.

Jay took his turn to say-And his alibi for the night of Vance's murder checks out.-

After Kevin explained who Frank Barret was, Voight decided Hailey and Jay should pay him a visit. She looked up to Adam, who didn't seem to notice her before she headed out.

She took out her cell phone before jumping in the car. No messages.

She took a deep breath and got to work. They needed to catch this guy and she needed to let Adam make his own decisions.

* * *

Hailey and Adam didn't cross paths again that day, so when she got home, she finally gave in and called him.

He didn't pick up.

" _I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard today. Call me back when you can."_ she texted him.

But unfortunately, he did not reply. She went to bed, feeling like there was something else she could have done.

* * *

The next day, Hailey woke up to go to work like any other day, except she had a bad feeling in her stomach before going in.

She tried calling Adam again before entering the station.

-Ruzek.-he answered.

-Hey. Are you ok? -she was glad that he had picked up.- I was worried last night.-

-Yeah, I'm with Al and we are getting things ready for today. - he explained, not mentioning the undercover operation. His words let her her know that not only he wouldn't talk to her, he didn't want to.

-Good. I'll be right there. Thanks for the update Ruzek.- she said before hanging up.

In 12 hours she would tell Voight the truth. Wether Adam liked it or not.

* * *

-Let me know when you got eyes on the dante. - Voight said through the radio.

-Yeah, we got him. He's by the bench. -Hailey replied while she pretended to snap a picture of Halstead. They were posing as a couple taking a walk through the park while they kept their eyes on Louis, who was waiting for Barret.

-We got eyes on Barret too. Black jacket, blue jeans. He's approaching right now.-

-Copy that. -

They all heard the exchange between Barret and Louis before Hailey said. -They are on the move. Southeast.-

She and Jay started walking under the rain. She kept her eyes on Barret, but looked up when she saw Adam up in the bridge. -Why don't you guys hang back? We don't want to heat this guy. -he said over the radio.

-Copy.- She and Jay nodded before walking towards the exit of the park.

They all heard Barret, and they knew he was on to them- Sarge we have to pull him out. -Atwater said.

-Wait for my order..- Voight said, but after hearing the especific threat he spoke again.-Move in now!- he said before they heard the shot.

Hailey started running towards the place.

-Go man go. -Adam told Kevin before saying through the radio- Macy is down but we got him. Atwater and Upton are in pursuit but I do not believe they have eyes.- he said before starting to help Macy.

* * *

Hailey was one of the first to finish up her paperwork but she was still at the office waiting for Voight.

-You heading out? -Jay asked, looking at her. -

She looked towards Voight's office again, and she finally nodded. He had probably gone home. Like she should too. She hadn't heard from Adam all day and she wasn't expecting to hear from him again. He was probably sick of her pushing him and she couldn't be with someone that was living a lie.

-Let's go. - she told Jay standing up.

* * *

Adam looked at the photo on his locker. He had been thinking about adding a picture of Hailey there too. But with what he had done, telling Woods to fuck himself, he knew his minutes at the force were counted. And so was his relationship with Hailey.

He closed his locker and looked up to see Al. - I am going to meet a CA. I could use a back up. - he said looking at Adam.

-You want me to call Atwater? -

-Nah, just you and me. Like old times. - he said.

Adam smiled. After that he would go home, and explain everything to Hailey. - Alright. I like that.-

But he wasn't prepared for what the turn the night was going to take.


	7. Rabbit  Hole

**S05E10:** " _ **Rabbit Hole"**_

 

* * *

 

 

Hailey woke up confused in the couch, with the TV on. She rubbed her eyes, and looked for the remote, turning off the thing.

She yawned, not remembering when she had fallen asleep.

But she now understood what had woken her up. Someone was trying to destroy her front door.

She got up, grabbing her gun from the table. She approached the door, looking through the peephole. She let a breath out when she saw who it was.

-It's 1 AM. What the hell are you doing? - she asked, pissed off.

-The time is what's bothering you? Really? -Adam asked her storming pass her into the apartment.

-What the hell are you doing here Ruzek? -

-So it's Ruzek again? You go to Voight behind my back and I'm Ruzek again? I almost… -he grew quiet remembering how scared he had been to face Voight. His hand still trembled.

-What? What are you talking about? -she said shaking her head.-Voight never returned to the station, I never got a chance to talk to him.-she went back to the couch, she needed to calm her thoughts and she was still half asleep.

-So it wasn't you? -he asked following her. He didn't take a seat though.

-No. So Voight knows. - she stated like it was the obvious thing.

-Yeah.- he nodded, seeming slightly more calmed.

-It was about time. -She said, shrugging her shoulders.-And you didn't tell him so you thought I did. Give him more credit Ruzek. He's been around for a while, the guy knows people.-

-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you. This isn't your fault or Voight's. It's mine. It's all my fault.-he said, looking for her eyes.

-You're right. -Hailey stood up, heading for her bedroom.

-Where are you going? -he got up to look at her. He wasn't sure if she was kicking him out or not. -

-I'm going to bed. - she said from the bedroom, while she turned of the light there and got in bed.

-Should I go? -he wasn't sure about the way she was reacting.

-Do whatever you want. You always do. - she said pulling the covers over her.

He nodded, taking of his jacket. Now that he had Voight's help he needed to get his shit together. And that started tonight.

He took of his jeans, before climbing into bed with her.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to the sound of Hailey's voice.

-He what? Damn it. Ok, I can be there in twenty minutes. Bye. -she hanged up while she looked for a shirt.-

-What's going on? - Adam rubbed his eyes, before looking at her.

-Jay found a dead girl, or something like that. I don't know, he was at a party or something. I have to go. -she explained while she pulled a shirt over her head.

He got out of bed, walking up to her.- Hailey..-

-You should sleep some more. I've never heard you snore so loud like last night, you probably needed it. - she said pulling her jeans up.

-I needed you. I need you. - he told her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

-We are going to talk after I deal with this ok? -she said squeezing his hand. -We need to get things right. -

-Deal. - he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead before she left.

* * *

She grabbed her coat from her chair, before following Jay.

" _When you get back, we need to talk."_  she read the text Adam has just sent her. She assumed it had to do with Voight calling him to the office before she left.

" _Ok. Trust Voight, Adam."_  she replied.

" _So it's Adam again?"_

" _Get to work, Ruzek."_ she texted before putting her phone away. She had to focus on Jay again.

Hailey followed Jay around the club, where they were supposed to meet the dealer Alex. She zipped of her coat, looking around her.

-Yo, Alex, what's up man?-

-Hey. How's it going? - the blonde guy asked.

-This is my friend Hailey. - he said introducing Upton to him.

-Nice to meet you Hailey. - the guy shook her hand with a look of interest.

-Nice to meet you too.-

-You only roll with pretty people right.-

-I try to. - Jay shared an awkward smile with Hailey.

-Ask me, it's a solid strategy. You two looking to party? Because I am feeling some pretty good vibes, specially from Hailey. -

-Sorry Alex, you're not my type. -I also have an Adam back at the station who would kick your ass before I did if you dared to try anything, she thought while smiling at him.

-You're welcome to try, but she's gay man.-

-I don't judge Ryan, or label. Let's get some drinks yeah? -

They both nodded following Alex to the downstairs floor.

-So where's your girlfriend? -

-Oh she's working late. I might stop by later. -and finally Jay took his chance-I came by because I wanted to see if you could hook me up.-

-What do you mean? - Alex looked confused between her and Halstead. -

-I want to buy some blow. -

-Why are you asking me? -

-Because I know you. -

His response took them both by surprise. - You know Camilla better. -when Alex saw Jay's reaction, he was quick to add- Oh she didn't tell you. -

-Tell me what? -

-She sells too. Oh and I am just guessing, but she would probably give you a better deal. Since you are sleeping together and all.-

Hailey swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew it.

-Look man, I know what Camila does but I don't like mixing business with pleasure.-Jay added.

Alex looked reluctant to make the deal, but he was finally convinced. Now all she had to do was get a real answer out of Jay.

-Did you really know that Camilla was dealing? -she said the second they were out of the club.-We are going to talk about this. Now. -

-No, but I'm not surprised. That's why I've been working her.-

-Working her? You've been dating her! -she yelled at him- And you got her on paper now. You screwing her, is fireable offence. And now she's mixed in all of this. What are you gonna lie to the feds next? -

-My relationship with Camila got us here. It's going to get us a deal with Alex who is going to lead us to the shooter.-

-So you are sleeping with her? -she was about to lose her temper when she saw his expression. -What are you doing? - she asked, exasperated.

-I'm fine I'm fine. The supplier will lead us to the shooter, and in the meantime I will talk to Camila to see what she knows. -

-We gotta talk to Voight about this. - why was she always the one try to convince her colleagues to be honest with their boss?

-No, not yet. Please.. give me a few hours. - he practically begged her.

-A few hours. That's it. - she compromised trying to come to terms with what they were doing.

* * *

She went back to the station while he went to talk to Camila. She helped her colleagues set up the op for tomorrow, before turning around to grab her stuff and go home.

-Where's Jay? -

She turned back to face Voight. -He's with Camila.-she felt Adam's eyes on her.

-That's what you want to tell me? -he said, with a grin on his face.

-He's working a source Sarge. -she repeated. He didn't look like he believed her, but she had to keep her promise.

She looked up to see Adam, waiting for her. She nodded, grabbing her bag.

* * *

-What was that about? -he asked while he started the car and she closed the passenger door.

-Please don't ask me that. It's something about Jay, which I can't talk about right now. You'll know soon enough.-Hailey freed her hair from the ponytail, letting a breath out.

Adam nodded while he took them out of the parking lot. -Voight asked me to give Woods the proof that he was dirty. -

Hailey turned her head towards him.-Just like that? -

-Yeah, just like that. -

-Well, he must have a plan. I don't think he would ask you to do that without one. -she added. She was hesitant to take his hand with her own.

-Yeah, I think so too. He also told me that he had put Atwater's papers next in line for detective instead of me. -

Hailey took a deep breath, before taking her hand up to caress his neck. -That's a small price to pay for this to go away. -

Adam knew she was right. And he had a long way to earn Voigt's trust back. - I know. -

Hailey saw the red light in front of them and she sat up on the seat to give him a firm kiss on the lips. It didn't last long, but he was looking at her with surprise and fear in his eyes. -I haven't given up on you. I won't. -she said, knowing that their relationship was still new and these were unfamiliar waters for them.

He grabbed her hand, without taking his eyes of her. -I know. -

She knew he wouldn't say much more. He wasn't a man of many words. And truth to be told, she wasn't either.

Tonight, she would have him by her side. That was enough for tonight and for the rest of the nights to come.

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment, looking surprised to see him there. - Adam.. -she wasn't in the mood for much, considering what had happened with Jay and Camila, but she smiled at the sight of him organizing the chinese food containers.

He walked up to her and hugged her, lifting her from the ground.

The kiss they shared said a lot of what they had gone through. They poured into it every inch of frustration, anger and every feeling they had experienced in the last few days.

-Hales… - he said separating his face slightly from her. - It's over. -

She smiled, knowing in her gut that the thing with Woods was far from over, but they had won one battle. And she was going to enjoy it.

-Hey… I told Kevin about us. -he put her down on the floor again and she kept her eyes on him, without letting him go, despite the obvious height difference this hug proved they had.

-Are we making it official? -she asked.

-I don't think it gets more official than this. But yeah… we should tell the team. -the smile on his face was glorious.

-Ok. - she agreed before grabbing him by the neck again and kissing him.


	8. Confidential

**S05E11** : " _ **Confidential"**_

 

* * *

 

 

" _The kid wants to meet you."_ Hailey read Adam's text, smiling. She looked up to see that Kim was still talking to her CI. She hurried up to text back.

" _Set up a breakfast date, Ruzek."_

" _Will do, ma'am. How's it going with Kim?"_

" _Her CI looks pretty upset. Is Kim usually hardcore?"_

" _Not really"_

She gave his answer some thought, before replying back. " _Sometimes, you have to trust your gut. See you later."_

" _Be safe Hales."_

She put the phone away, before Kim climbed in the SUV and they started talking about the case.

* * *

A few hours later, they were checking a new crime scene, courtesy of Sienna's information. -I'm sorry if I overstepped-

-You did. - was Kim's hard response.

-At least you now know Sienna wasn't lying to you.-she said, trying to focus on the good side.

They had to go back to brief the team about the new case, so there was no more time for their chat.

* * *

-Hey. -Hailey looked up from the floor to find Adam looking at her from the doorway. - Ready to go home? -

-They found Kim's informant dead. Two shots to the chest. - she said in a low voice.

In two seconds, he was right in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. - Hales… I'm sorry.-he grabbed her chin so she would look him in the eye.- What's going on inside that head of yours? -

-I tried to tell her not to push her so hard, that it was kinda hardcore … but she didn't listen. -she saw he looked down. - What? You agree with her? -she was tired from the day- Informants are people too Adam.-

-Babe, I know. Believe me, I do. But sometimes you have to push them to get results.-

-They are people first. - she said before getting up. -I have to meet Kim downstairs. -

* * *

The next day, Adam was looking at his girlfriend across the office, while he, Kim, Hailey and Antonio briefed Voight about had happened the previous night.

-Patrol's found Sienna's phone at the scene. She had a text from the dealer at 10:12 saying he was meeting up with Isabel, saying they were meeting at the park. Same place we found the body. - Hailey explained, while looking between Kim and Voight.

-Could be a robbery? - Adam asked without taking his eyes off her.

-No, she had her wallet in her pocket. She had cash in there too. -she didn't look at him when she replied.

Man, she was pissed after last night's argument, he thought.

-It was a set up. The dealer texted Damien, Damien killed her. He didn't want anyone getting in the way of his business.-Kim said with a strained voice.

-What do we know about this dealer? -

-Eduardo Morales. Charges for heroin distribution.-

-We have his address too. -Antonio added.

-So pay him a visit. Squeeze him. I want answers. - was Voight's answer.

Adam saw Hailey head after Antonio, and he decided to take that moment to speak to Kim. Her expression was sad and he knew she was hanging by a thread.

* * *

After busting Damien, Antonio drove Isabel to a clinic and Adam drove Kim and Hailey to the station. Upton decided to take the back seat and kept to herself. He stole looks from both girls but none of them seemed to be in a talking mood.

Voight's order was clear, they all needed to contact their CI's. Hailey took out her phone to call Raul, but first she checked on Jay.

-Hey how you doing? How's therapy going? -she asked him.

-Not really my thing.-

Hailey was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but she chose her next words carefully. -Well if you are not going to take it seriously or even attempt to take it seriously, let me know, for real. Because I need to find a new partner. -

She was so done with his bullshit. He needed a wake up call.

* * *

An hour later and after a talk with Raul, she sat next to Kim at the bar they had chosen.

-So you're saying Raul has a lead but you told him not to chase it? -Kim asked, not believing what she was hearing.

-Think about it. Raul asks his coworker about the house, and then we bust that place. It doesn't take a lot of Math to figure out who our source is.-

-So it's ok for my CI to take a risk but not yours? Is that what you're saying?-

Hailey took a deep breath before answering.- Kim, he has a wife and two kids. Not to mention I've known him for over five years and he's given me over twenty cases.-she told her before adding- And let's be clear. It was your choice to push Sienna, not mine. - she said, afraid of being too hard on her.

-I know. Because right now there are 6 girls locked up in some basement and I'm not gonna just sit here and let them die. -

-I want to find them as badly as you do and I will do everything in my power to do that. -

-Yeah, everything but ask your informant. Raul's job, an informant's job is to provide information. He is an asset of the Chicago Police Department.-

-No. He is a person, and he is a friend. - Hailey said, trying to keep herself together. This conversation was over.

* * *

They finally were able to locate the girls, but not without losing one of them. Hailey was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that they had been too late and that it was partially her fault. That girl's life was on her.

She opened the door to see Isabel's interview with Voight and Kim, and was surprised to see Adam there.

She didn't say anything, and neither did he. The silence closed around them, and Adam found one of her hands with his own. It was his way of saying he was there, that he understood.

Kim's voice filtered through the speakers- I was there too. I was in love with someone who didn't love me back.- Hailey sense Adam tense up but didn't say anything. - I kept hoping, I kept waiting until one day I said enough. I only regret not doing it sooner. -

Adam kept his eyes on the floor while Hailey stole glances at him, until he stepped out of the room, in the same silence they had stayed in.

* * *

-I wasn't expecting to see you tonight. - she said at finding him outside her door. Hailey balanced the grocery bag she was carrying before opening the lock.

-I talked to Kim. - he said closing the door behind him. - I told her about us. - he clarified, taking a seat in one of the kitchen seats.

She busied herself putting the groceries away, and after a few minutes she took a seat in his lap, which surprised him.

He surrounded her with his arms, giving her a kiss in the cheek. - She seemed happy I was finally moving on. She said she caught me a couple of times giving you this intense look so she was suspicious. -

Hailey smiled, supporting her forehead against his. - Sometimes I'm scared I come down as a person with so many rules that you will get tired of me and tell me to screw myself. -

-Hales… - he took her face with both of his hands. - No work fight will make me go away. I'm here. -

She nodded, trying to keep her fears at bay. - Adam… -

-Hailey. - he said serious, but with a grin on his face.

-Sleepover? -

-With you? Always. -

* * *

_PS: The last scene of this episode was changed, for obvious reasons :)_


	9. Captive

**S05E12:** " _ **Captive"**_

 

* * *

 

 

" _Where are you?"_

" _I'm already at Molly's. Jay and I finished work early so we are here with Antonio. Hurry up!"_

" _Are you already ditching me for another detective? I'm heartbroken"_

" _I'll drink all the alcohol without you. Hurry!"_

" _Kevin will meet us there, I'm driving Platt and Kim."_

Hailey put her cell phone on the table, with a small smile plastered on her face.

-Ruzek on his way? -Antonio said, with a grin on his face. All the boys had been joking around her about their new relationship. They said she had a better sense of humor than Ruzek. Which was probably true.

-Funny. Your jokes are not improving boys. I'm getting more beer. - she said before getting up and going to the bar.

* * *

She returned to the table a couple of minutes later, with the bar already quite crowded.

She took her seat back, between Jay and Antonio, when she felt an arm around her shoulders. -You starting the party without us? - Adam said when he arrived and kissed her on the lips.

Hailey looked at him and smiled, lifting her glass from the table. - Catch up guys! -

It wasn't long before they convinced Platt to go on stage to sing a couple of songs and the party went on in full swing. She went to the bathroom and when she was heading towards the table, a hand led her to the dance floor.

-I didn't take you for a dancer. -she said smiling at her boyfriend.

-I'm not, I just wanted you for myself for a while. I missed you. - he said, ignoring the music and swaying with her to his own slow rhythm.

-Mmmm, you taste like tequila. -Hailey took advantage of her high boots tonight and surrounded his neck in a hug, kissing him on the lips slowly.

-Are you thinking about taking advantage of me Detective Upton? -

-I like the way your mind works. -she said kissing him again.

* * *

The next morning, Hailey was looking for a shirt on her closet while she tried to wake Adam up.

-Come on, we're gonna be late. -she said again, trying to stir him up.

-You go ahead. I'm gonna stop by Kevin's before heading there. -he said, finally moving of the bed. He was shirtless, only with a pair of boxers. Not a bad view, Hailey thought.

-You're right, he never showed up last night. Alright, I'll make excuses with Voight and Platt for you. -she said, trying not to worry about Kevin.

She grabbed a wool cap and put it on, before saying goodbye to him. - Hey.. I'll see you there ok? -

He nodded, kissing her on the lips before she left.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Atwater hadn't shown up at the class on Saturday either, and now they were checking his car parked outside a house.

-It's cold. - Jay stated while he touched the hood of Atwater's car. -It doesn't look damaged.-

-Small miracle in this hood. -she opened the passenger door.-What was he doing here? -

-I got his phones. His personal is dead. -Jay took out a piece of paper from the panel. -Here is an address. -

-That's right there. - Hailey said pointing at the house.

While Jay asked to Central for confirmation about the house, Kim and Ruzek arrived at the scene. Hailey noticed the frown on Ruzek's face and she knew it wouldn't go away until they found Kevin.

-Did Kevin ever mentioned a Joe Baker? - Jay asked, pointing at the property while they approached it.

Hailey heard Kim saying she was going around back and Adam answered Jay's question.

She looked at Ruzek, letting him take down the door, while she and Jay followed. Jay took a turn to the right while she stayed behind Adam. - Hailey.. - he said and she checked the next room. The house was empty.

-Kim, I'm opening the door! -

-I got blood! - Jay yelled while they all gathered around him.

Hailey ducked under the couch, afraid of what she might find. She took a deep breath, knowing what this meant.

-It's Atwater's badge and ID. -she said looking at her boyfriend. His emotions showed so clearly on his face to her.

-First thing they tell you in the Academy. An offender gets a gun on you, dump your ID, never tell them your a cop.-

-Ok, so, offender attacks Atwater in here, he dumps his star and then they go outside. -

What the hell had happened?

The entire team met up with Voight, and after he gave instructions they all split up to find Kevin.

* * *

An hour later, Hailey turned on her computer. She had a hunch regarding Joe Baker. From her place, she saw Adam walking and walking around the office. For a moment she considered trying to talk to him to calm him down, but the best way to do that was to find Atwater and that was what she was focusing on.

Antonio came to help her, figuring out her plan to track Baker's social media. -Good idea. - he said, encouraging her.

-I just talked to Madison from the Lab. The blood is a match for Awtwater's.-the silence surrounded the room after Platt spoke.

-Sarge we got something! - Hailey yelled the minute she saw the image pop up in her computer.-I've been monitoring Joe Baker's social media and this was just posted.-

-There he is. - Adam said, and she felt relief at seeing Kevin alive.

-It was posted anonymously. The username is venganza. -she looked back at the screen.

-Means revenge. - Antonio clarified.

While Voight shouted orders and they all got to work, Hailey kept her eyes on Kevin. A few seconds later, Adam was next to her. She took one of his hands on her own. They were going to get to Kevin while he was alive, that she promised him.

* * *

Finding out Michelle was a Baker's sister and that they guy from the construction site had been lying had been good tips, but they weren't getting any closer to finding Kevin.

None of them had gone home so Hailey changed her clothes at the station, and when she was about to head out of the locker room, Adam trapped her against a wall. He breathed out, trying to hold himself together.

-We are going to find him. - she assured him, looking up at him. - Hey, we are. - she said bringing her hands up to his face.

-It's been over 24 hours. -he whispered while he hid his face in her neck.

-Adam. We are going to find him. - she repeated, not only for him, but also for her. - Why don't you get Kim some coffee? She looked pretty upset. -she suggested to give him something to do.

* * *

That same day at night, after it was all over, and Kevin was safely back, Hailey was waiting for Ruzek at the station's front desk.

-You should go home Upton. -Platt said grabbing her bag to go change up.

-I was waiting for Adam. -she smiling at the Sarge.

-There he is. - Platt said with a hint of a smile in her face before heading out.

Hailey smiled looking at her boyfriend. -Ready to end this day? -

He looked at her, and after letting a breath out, he said. - Thank you. -

-For what? -she asked, while she grabbed his hand so they could walk out.

-For keeping your cool, for putting up with me. You just focused on the job, your ultimate goal which was to get Kevin. - he said.

-When are you going to understand that I will do that no matter what? Even if we are not together. -she got in the car before he replied.

-What do you mean even if? We are together and we are going to be. -he started the car but turned to look at her before driving of. - Right? -

-Right. - she assured him, before kissing him on the lips. Quickly the kiss escalated, and soon they were both out of breath. The case had a taken a toll on them.-You sure you want to spend the night at my house? I can understand if you want to see Kevin.-

-I need you. Like I always do. - he said smiling at her. - Where did you come from Hailey Upton? You certainly took me by surprise. -

-Greektown! - she joked, laughing.


	10. Chasing Monsters

This will be a short one :)

* * *

 **S05E13:** " _ **Chasing Monsters"**_

 

* * *

 

 

-It's time to go, come on! - Hailey said between laughters trying to get Adam out of her apartment. -Please!-

-I thought I was the only one having plans tonight. - he said grabbing her by the waist again, forcing her to sit on his lap. They were both ready to leave and he was enjoying the view of Hailey on her boots and black dress a little too much.

-You are having boys night with Atwater and Jay, I am going to dinner with Kim. - she explained again, surrounding one of his shoulders with her left hand.

-Since when do you and Kim have girls night? -he asked, curious.

-Well, we've been trying since the whole thing with the Sienna case happened. - she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

-She's a good person, babe. She is just going through some stuff at the moment.. - he said keeping his eyes on Hailey's face. -I've told you the thing between me and her is over right? -

-Adam.. I am not jealous. -she told him. -Your story with Kim is your story with Kim. I am not getting between that. -

-Ok. Let's go, because I don't believe I will let you get out of the apartment on those boots if we stay a minute longer. -

* * *

After meeting Marcela and getting their handle on the new case, Hailey was waiting for him at the station when Kim arrived. She noticed the frown on her face, and finally asked. - What's up? -

Her colleague approached her and said. - How do you like Marcela? -

-The exotic new beauty who can hold a gun? She seems ok. - she said smiling, but when the frown stayed on Kim's face, she said. -What's on your mind? -

-Something about her seems off. - she explained.

-Well, like I said, sometimes you gotta trust your gut. - she told her, smirking.

Kim smiled, nodding. - Thanks Hailey. -

Adam and Atwater entered the office, and Kim took that time to go to the bathroom.

-You looked cute in that apron yesterday. - she said when he approached her, still sitting in his chair.

-Yeah, you liked what you saw? - he asked with a cute smirk she wanted to kiss of his face.

-I will like you more tonight when you can cook me dinner with that apron. -she whispered, trying to look serious on the outside.

* * *

-That wasn't just me, right? This case was crazy. - Hailey said while she took the food out of the boxes.

-Considering everything, yeah. I can't believe she played all of us. - Adam chipped in, from the couch.

Hailey brought the food to him and after she sat down, she passed him a beer. -Except Kim. She saw right through her bullshit. -

-You're right. That was smart. -

She was silent for a while while he started eating and focused on the game that was on TV.

-She asked me if I could meet her for breakfast tomorrow. -Adam's words cut through her silence, and she turned her eyes towards him.

-Who? -

-Kim. -

Hailey kept her look on him, nodding.- She probably needs someone to talk to. -she said turning her eyes to the TV.

-You know, you usually have this calm expression that tells me nothing is going through your mind, but I can't help but think that there is something going on there. Talk to me Hailey. -he said looking for her hand with his own.

-Adam, she is your friend. Who, like you said, is going through some stuff. I'm…- she hesitated, because she had never like labelling things when it came to relationships. She liked things to take their natural course. -

-You're my girlfriend. - he stated the fact, simple as that.

-I know. - she said, grabbing her beer to take a sip.

-Do you? -he looked for her eyes.

Her blue look always managed to break him apart when she looked as vulnerable as right now.

-Yeah. - she said, squeezing his hand on her own. - I know.-

-Good. I'm glad we're on the same page then. -

She was about to make a sarcastic comment about their talk, but then she remembered how hard it was for him to open up like that and she was content smiling at him. That was her man.


	11. Anthem

**S05E14** : " _ **Anthem"**_

 

* * *

 

-You shaved. - Hailey walked into the bathroom in her house to get a band aid from the cabinet, and Adam was in there washing his newly clean face.

-It was about time. -he said, grabbing a towel to dry up.

-I kinda liked it. - she whispered while she put the band aid on her finger. She had cut herself cooking breakfast that morning.

-You waited for me to shave to tell me that you liked the beard? I thought you hated it. -

-Mmm no. It was sexy. - she said smiling, leaning against the counter.

Adam grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up on the counter.-Well I guess you'll have to learn to enjoy this feeling…-he said while giving her kisses on the neck, making contact with her skin- for now. -

-Ok, I think I'm sold. - she said between laughters, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She took his face between her hands, focusing on his eyes. - Be careful today ok? Those neonazis are unbelievably stupid but that doesn't mean they are not dangerous. -

-You're gonna be in the middle of the rally. Be careful too. -

-Well, yeah but I'm smart. -

-Are you saying I'm not? -he said getting more close to her, as if that were possible.

-Smarter than me? No. -she joked while giving kisses along his neck. - Please be careful Adam. -she repeated in a whisper.

-This part? You caring so much… - he whispered- It drives me crazy and makes me never want to leave this place. -

-My apartment? -

-No, this place between your arms. -

She smiled widely, touched by his sweet words. - Then come back to my arms soon. -

* * *

-Ruzek's fine, Hailey. He's a pro at the undercover ops. -Jay said to her while they were working on the board.

Hailey smiled at hearing him. - I'm not worried about him.- she sort of lied, because she couldn't help it. But mostly, her worry had to with Brianna Woods and this whole case. - I can't help but think there's a piece of the puzzle we're missing. - she said looking up at the team entering the office.

After interviewing Dixon, Jay went out keep Brianna company while they kept looking for leads.

About half an hour later, they were alerted of a shooting by him. This thing was getting out of control.

-Come on babe, I'll give you a ride. - Adam said from the doorway. Hailey thanked God they we alone.

-Maybe you should stick to Upton while we are here. -she told him, while getting in the car.

-Babe Upton? - he said smirking while he stole a kiss from her.

She shook her head, while they got on their way. - Come on, playboy, let's go. -

* * *

Voight hadn't called her in to be involved in the undercover OP, and for once she was thankful. Not only for the free night, but because she wanted to be as far away as she could from Woods and his shady ways. That guy was not trustworthy and she hated not being able to know what his next move against Voight and his team were going to be.

Knowing Adam was having dinner with Kim that night and after that he was going to his sister's, she took advantage of some rare alone time and was planning to make the most of it when she heard a knock on the door.

-Jay? - she was surprised to find her partner on the other side of the door. She looked down at herself, almost on her pj's and she smiled back at her partner. - I have to say I wasn't expecting company tonight. -

Jay held a pizza box on his hands and looked up to her. - You don't mind? -

-Of course not. Get in. - she told him waiting for him to come in so she could close the door.

They took a seat in the sofa and Hailey grabbed two beers from the fridge, but Jay said he would be drinking a soda tonight. She nodded without adding anything before taking a seat next to him.

-Where's Ruz? - Jay asked grabbing a slice from the box.

-Dinner with Burgess. - she answered while grabbing her own pizza slice and taking a bite.

Jay lifted an eyebrow, before nodding. - You ok with them hanging out on their own? -

-I'm not that kind of girl. I trust Adam. - Hailey answered.

-That's good Hailey. I think you might be a good influence on him. -

She smiled before adding. - I hope I can be a good influece on you too. - she said before noticing the flirty tone the comment had. - I mean, with being partners.-

Jay laughed, nodding. - I know I know! -

-Good. - she laughed as well, glad that he had gotten the comment.

-And friends. -Jay said looking back at her.

-And friends. - Hailey confirmed. She was happy he was here with her tonight. She had learned to trust him and was hopeful that he didn't lost track of himself again.


	12. Sisterhood

AND... We're finally back!

* * *

 **S05E15:**   _ **Sisterhood**_

 

* * *

 

 

Hailey was sitting at her kitchen table, having a cup of coffee while Adam searched for a shirt. - Haven't you seen it? I was sure I left it here. -

-Babe, you have one hundred plaid shirts. I honestly don't remember. - Hailey replied, hiding a yawn.

Adam walked up to her, buttoning up a shirt. - Don't you have to go work? You look pretty comfortable there. -He took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand with his own, while taking her cup of coffee to take a sip.

She smiled at him, thinking how lucky she was to have him in her life. For the last few days she had been getting the feeling that she was slowly but surely falling in love with Adam Ruzek.

-Hales? - he asked again.

-Yeah, I have to go in in an hour. I don't have an undercover OP. -

-What were you thinking? - he asked, more interested in the woman in front of him than talking about the OP he was about to do.

\- I... - Hailey hesitated before finding her eyes with her own. -I was just thinking how lucky we are to have found each other. -

-Mmmm... - he said grabbing Hailey by the waist, making her sit on his lap.- Isn't that a little too mushy lovey for you, Detective Upton? -

-Well, I guess, you are making me all lovey whatever. - she said smiling.

-I will miss you today. -he said, bumping his nose with hers.

-I will see you soon. - she said, hoping that everything would turn out ok.

* * *

Since the undercover operation Atwater and Ruzek were involved in went south, Hailey was heading towards an address where the car the suspects of the initiation had last been seen.

-Where's the car? - Jay asked getting out quickly.

-It's not here. - Antonio replied taking two steps towards him.

-Dispatch said they picked up a silver Caprice on this block ten minutes ago.-

-Dispatch confirmed, it's the right address. - Kim added.

Hailey looked down towards the snow on the street while hearing to her colleagues. -Guys... fresh tire tracks. Looks like they left in a hurry.-

The four of them got in the property checking for clues.

-Guys check this out. - Jay said pointing at them towards a door that led into the house.

They got in the house quietly, one after the other.

-Hailey...-Kim called her. The blood signs were clear. A crime had been committed here. -Oh my God..- Kim whispered while the four of them gathered around the girl on the floor.-Dead.-

They were not prepared for the horror they had found. - That's one hell of an initiation.-Jay said.

-What kind of animal does something like this? -Hailey whispered.

-What kind of animal makes someone do something like this? -Antonio rectified.

* * *

A few hours later, while the rest of the team was following other clues, Hailey was sitting across from Adam, both listening to the recording on the computer. -This is bullshit, it's all numbers, no words! - Adam complained again.

Hailey stopped the tape, looking at him. - We'll understand even less if you keep interrupting. - Hailey told him moving a pen with her hand. She had been writting down the numbers.

Adam nodded, knowing she was right. - I'll call the Gang Intel. -

-That's a good idea. - she smiled at him. - I'm going to make a call and then I'll get us some coffee. -

After making the phone call, Hailey went up to the lounge to grab a cup of coffee. -Hey. - she said to Kim, who looked to be deep in thought. - What's up? - she asked.

Kim's look seemed to speak on its own to Hailey.- I dealt with this last year. My sister was drugged and raped.-she finally said.

-Yeah, I heard. -Hailey nodded- You guys hooked the offender right? - she tried to comfort her. -

-Yeah, we hooked the offender. We arrested him. -Kim's tone was plainly ironic.-The judge just smacked him on the ass and said don't do it again.-Kim sounded bittered about it and Hailey couldn't hold it against her. - Three years. He'll be out in what? One? -

-I'm sorry. - Hailey told her, letting a breath out.

-Me too. -Kim agreed before building herself back, focusing on the job. - What's going on with the case?-

Hailey explained what Adam and her had been doing, but they were interrupted by the man in question saying they had a lead.

* * *

After finding the two dead rapists and working the crime scene, Hailey saw Adam waiting for her in the car. -Where did Atwater go? - she asked him while getting in.

-He had to go back to the precint to follow up on something. - he said starting the car. -Kim went with him. - Jay had already gone home.

-This has to be though on her. - Hailey commented, taking off her gloves.

He nodded but didn't add anything about it, before saying. - That was hardcore right? That crime scene.-

It was Hailey's turn to nod.

-What? You didn't think it was gruesome? -he asked her giving her a side look.

-You didn't look so shocked when we found Dani's body, raped and strangled. - Hailey said keeping her eyes on the road.

-What? No, don't make this a gender thing. -he told her.

-I'm not. I'm just stating a fact. - she said, turning to look at him smiling.

-You, the cop who does everything by the book, cannot agree with what we just found. -

-I don't do everything by the book!- she said raising her voice a little. - I go with my gut. -

-Which usually means telling Voight everything. - Adam said in a soured tone.

-Something you should do more often. - she said raising her eyebrows.

Adam looked at her, but kept quiet while he drove to her apartment. Sometimes, it was a little too obvious they didn't see eye to eye in all the situations.

-I'm tired, let's just go home. - she said looking through the window.

* * *

Finding Q had been a result of going with her gut, like Hailey had told Adam the previous night. But getting the woman to confess was harder than it looked.

-Isabel Torres. Street name Q. - Jay explained while posting her picture on the board.-Short for Queen. -

Sitting next to Adam on a desk, Hailey added. - Long wrap sheet. Drugs, arseny, agravated assault.-

-She runs a girls gang, called the Viper Queens. For the most part they are a local delivery service for the male gangs.- Antonio explained.

-A woman behind the wheel lowers the risk of arrest by 50, maybe 60 percent.-Al added.

-Yeah, because like it or not we are all biased. - Kim said showing her disagreement. -We don't profile women as a criminals. They are not strong enough, not though enough. -

-That's a little of an overstatement. - Adam said looking at Kim.

-Really? Because we never use she or her when talking about suspects on this case. It was him from the jump. -

-She kinda makes a point. - Atwater added and Hailey was glad they saw eye to eye on this.

Before they could continue their agrgument, Voight shouted some orders and they all headed in different directions to try and solve this case.

* * *

A few hours later, after Peña had been killed and Q taken into custody, Hailey was sitting at Molly's having a beer with Jay and Antonio. -Hey Hailey. -Jay called her again, while putting on his jacket. -We are heading out. You need a ride? -

Hailey shook her head. - I have my car. I'll finish this and go home. - she said smiling at them.

The boys said goodbye to her, and on their way out, they greeted Adam who waved at them, before approaching her.

-Hey. - he said taking a seat on a stool next to hers.

Hailey turned to look at him, and she rested her chin on his shoulder. - Hey. - she said smiling.

-You ok? - he asked, putting his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. -

Hailey hid her face in the crook of his shoulder, putting her hand around his neck. - I think Kim saw the gun today. -she whispered to him. -And I also think she really needed for Peña to be punished too. -she added finally looking up at him. - We all needed Peña gone. -

Adam kept his eyes on her. - Going with your gut right? -he said smirking at her, knowing the subject was serious.

-It's hard sometimes. But I don't judge her. -

-I know babe. And I really like that about you. - he said kissing her on the lips.

-Adam... - she said looking up at him.

-Yeah? -

-I think I might be falling in love with you. - she confessed. It felt good telling the truth. It felt good letting him know how she felt about him.

The smile on his face made her feel like a silly teenager with butterflies on her stomach. It had been a long time since she had felt that.

-And here I thought I was the only one falling for you. - he said before capturing her lips with his own.


	13. Profiles

S05E16: _ **"Profiles"**_

* * *

Hailey and Adam were having breakfast at a local diner, enjoying an unusual quiet morning before heading to work.

-We should make this a habit. - Hailey said while grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

-Wish we could babe. - Adam told her taking a bite of a cupcake.

Hailey smiled at him, and she reached out to take his hand with her own. - What are you thinking? -

-Mmmm.. is it too obvious? - Adam asked smiling back at her.

-Kinda. - she said laughing. - What? -

-Mmmh, well, I saw this hotel..It's in Lake Michigan and it looks pretty good by the photos. -he started to explain to her, after clearing his throat. Adam was playing with her fingers while he talked.

-And you want to go away one weekend.-

-I do. I think it would be good for us. -he finally said.

Hailey made a grin, trying to look serious before talking.

-What? - he asked her.

-I agree. -she said smiling.

-Really? -

-Of course. Let's go. - she nodded.

-Getting serious Upton? Are you ready for it? -

She laughed, after hearing him. - Come on, we have to go in. -

-Platt's thing is today right? - he asked while he reached for his wallet to pay for their breakfast.

She nodded while she put on her jacket. After that, she grabbed Adam's jacket and helped him put it on. When he turned around to look at her, she smiled at him again.

Hailey stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him before they started to walk towards the exit. Adam put an arm around her while they left. - I could get used to this Upton. - he said, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled back at him.

* * *

A few hours later, after making sure Platt was ok and working the tv station as a bombing scene, Jay and Upton were waiting for the journalist Eric Mitchell to get home.

-Nice house for a journalist. I thought they didn't make that much.- Jay said while they waited. Burgess and Ruzek were in another car waiting too.

-Depends what kind. You make a lot of money if you make the news entertainment.- Hailey added. She looked outside and seeing a similar car to the one they were looking for, she said.-Is that Mitchell? -

-Those are his plates. -Jay confirmed.

-SUV is Mitchell. We are gonna approach on foot, distract him. You guys come up behind him.-Hailey said on the radio to Kim and Adam.

-Copy, we are moving in now. - Kim replied over the radio.

Jay and Hailey got out of the car while Adam and Kim did the same on their side.

-Looks like he shaved his beard. - Jay said, while they walked.

-Eric Mitchell! - Hailey said in a loud voice while approaching.

-Yeah?! - the guy said while he opened his mailbox, and the bomb exploded sending him backwards.

Hailey fell on the street by the impact but Jay grabbed her quickly. - You ok? - he asked her.

-Yeah yeah! - she said while Adam and Kim stopped on their tracks.

-Ok call it in! - Jay told her before approaching their colleagues and Mitchell's body.

Hailey called it through the radio. Adam looked at her from a distance before going to his own car to look for something to cover up the body.

-He's gone. - Jay said looking at Mitchell.

The four of them gathered around Mitchell's body, trying to contain a situation that was getting out of hands.

* * *

They all went back to the station to keep working on the case, and after arresting Mark, the new suspect who seemed to be connected both to Sherry and Mitchell.

Adam waited a few minutes in his desk before turning his chair around and coming up to Hailey's desk.-You ok? - he asked her while he looked at her.

The blonde turned around to face him, nodding. - Yeah, you? -

-You were closest to the explosion than any of us. -he said, looking down.

-I'm ok. - she repeated. She searched for Adam's hand, not caring if someone else was at the bullpen at the moment.

-If he opened the mailbox a second later..-

-Hey. - she said, trying to get his attention. He finally looked at her in the eye, focusing.- I'm ok. He didn't. We'll go home together tonight. -she said smiling.- And then we'll go on a beautiful trip together. Just the two of us. - she whispered at him.

He nodded, focusing on her words. He knew Hailey was always right and he chose to believe in her words.

* * *

The next day, Jay, Hailey and Ruzek headed to a news office to try and find out what Sherry and Mitchell had in common.

-So we think, Eric and Sherry were targeted for a story they both reported on. Something inflammatory. Being that Sherry wrote over three hundred articles while Eric worked here, we were hoping something would stand out as something that Eric worked on too.-Adam explained to the reporters.

-I'm sorry but most of Sherry's articles were pop culture and gossip while Eric worked in crime stories. - the journalist explained.

-It would have to be something with enough weight to disrupt a person's life.-

-Didn't Eric run the Larry Shepard story? - the other journalist asked. The woman nodded when Hailey spoke.

-What story was that? -

-Larry Shepard. He was a reporter here. Investigative journalist. Good guy. Fired about two years ago.-

-Why was he fired? - Jay asked them.

-Shepard was writing about a murder. And then, rumors started circulating in other outlets, that he was somehow involved. That he had murdered the woman.-the woman explained. - A journalist being involved in the crime he was reporting on? You can imagine.

Adam looked at Hailey, both looking shocked.-That got press time? - she asked back.

-Lots of it. Look, our paper did the right thing. It was a PR nightmare. They had to fire him.-

-So Shepard got arrested for the murder? - Jay asked.

-God no. It was nonsense.-

-So you guys blew up your reporter's career based on fake news? -

This was unbelievable, Hailey thought while the guy spoke again. - Yeah, he never forgave us for that. His own paper, his own column. I saw him about a week ago on the train. Started yelling when he saw me.-

While they finished their talk, Hailey looked for Larry Shepard on her phone. - Larry Shepard, beard, in his early forties. -she said showing the picture to Adam. - It matches.-

* * *

Adam was waiting for Hailey in his car. They finally had a lead and they needed the firehouse and the Chief to get on board with them.

-Hey. - he said when he saw Hailey get in the car. - What's up? -

-I think I found a way in Lehr's house. - she said. She took a look at him before getting close enough to kiss him. - Hi. - she smiled at him.

-Hi. - he said smiling back.- My brilliant beautiful Hailey. - he said hugging her with one arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. - My brilliant Hailey. - he said again.

She smiled back at him, but shook her head after a moment. - I'm scared Adam. We need to catch this guy. -

-We will babe. We will. - he assured her. He took a deep breath.

Hailey smiled at him, without really feeling like it.

Adam's phone started ringing. He pulled it out to answer. - Sarge. -He said while he focused his look ahead. 

Hailey didn't take her eyes of him while he spoke. - Yeah, I'll get everything ready and meet you at the station with the van. Ok. -he hanged up and looked back at his girlfriend. - You didn't mention your way of getting into Lehr's was so unorthodox. - he said with a grin on his face. 

Hailey watched him get out of the car and followed him quickly. - He wants you on it. - she stated. It wasn't a question.

-Well, yeah. I'm tech guy in this joint. - he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hailey walked with him to the downstairs bullpen so he could everything ready. She watched him take of his jacket and get to work in no time.-Adam?-she said.

-Yeah? - he asked her sitting in front of the computer, while she stood with her coat and wool cap still on.

-You're going to be smart about this right? - she asked, still keeping her distance from him.

He finally looked back at her and nodded, knowing she was serious about. - Of course. -

She nodded once before looking back at him and heading upstairs to get to work. They would bring this son of a bitch down.

 

* * *

 

After the OP was over, Adam kept working as the rest of the team. So unable to go home, he texted his grilfriend after jumping in the car to go to the next location.

"I'm fine, your brilliant idea worked perfectly."

Her reply didn't take long. "Thank you. Be safe."

He smiled knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

This case was keeping everyone in the Intelligence Department on edge. Their long hours had turned into long days and nights, and they took turns to get some rest. None of them slept well knowing another bomb could explode at any moment.

The next day, Hailey was working on a lead with Kim to hopefully give them another upper hand.

-Upton!-

-Yeah? - she replied going back to her colleague's desk.

-We got something.-

-What is it? - 

-It's from George Lehr's cloned laptop. He just sent an email to Shepard. There it is. - Kim read out loud- Pick up the package at 7P. We'll be set for tonight.-

-7P? What's 7 P?-Hailey asked confused.

Kim looked back at her. - I don't know, the time? 7 PM? I don't know.-

-Could be a location. - Hailey guessed.-A storage, locker facility.-

-Yeah, but pick up the package? What package?-

-It has to be an explosive. We have to intercept it. Let's go. - she said while both girl grabbed their coats to head out towards Lehr's house.

 

* * *

 

 

-Hey. - Adam said entering Hailey's apartment and closing the door after him. He looked around the place but the blonde was nowhere to be found. He took of his jacket and headed towards the bedroom to find her asleep on her bed. The case had taken a toll on all of them, and it was good to know Shepard and Lehr were in custody.

Adam took of his shoes and after changing to a pair of sweat pants and no shirt, he climbed into bed with her.

-Hey.. - Hailey whispered feeling the movement on the bed. She turned on her back to face him and smiled at him.

-Hello there.- he replied lifting one of his arms to hug her by the waist. - You're ok? -

-Better now. - she whispered putting one of her hands over his chest. She studied his face in the dim light. Hailey wasn't sure how or why she had ended up falling so hard for a guy like Adam, but she felt happy knowing that he had her back on the field and at home too.

Adam caressed her back with his hand and focused his eyes on hers.- I would like to be in your head for a few seconds.

Hailey smiled, closing her eyes. He was her man.


	14. Breaking Point

S05E17:  _ **Breaking Point**_

* * *

An Afro American Alderman had been killed and the entire city seemed on edge. Hailey put her hands in her pockets and followed Jay back to the SUV after talking to the last alleged person to see the Alderman alive.

-Do you know what's the deal with Olinsky just now? - Hailey asked her partner while they left.

-No. And with Olinsky you may never know. - he replied.

On the drive back to the precinct, Hailey kept thinking about Al. Sure, he seemed like a mysterious guy but that didn't mean anything. Hell, there wasn't one person in Intelligence who didn't have secrets at some point.

After entering the bullpen, Hailey took a seat at her desk and the team gathered around to talk about the case.

-We got a list of people pissed at the Alderman, courtesy of his secretary. There's at least fifteen names. - Kim said joining in and handing said list to Jay, who passed it to Hailey.

-We weren't able to get video from the black guy Finnigan saw at the Black Crown.-Hailey shared, while Adam joined in with a cup of coffee on his hand.

-What about the Alderman's personal belongings? -Voight asked.

-His phone has no signal, no hits on his credit cards and his Rolex hasn't popped up in any pawn shops yet.- Atwater added.

-You should know the Alderman's wife is on TV explaining her concerns about Chicago PD's dedication to black politicians.- Trudy told them when she entered the office.

-It's been what, five hours? Why is is she going so hard at this? -Jay asked, voicing all of their concerns.

-Because she is smart. She wants to keep the pressure on. - Voight said, before adding.- Alright, so run the names of the angry locals but don't give up on this robbery angle either.-

Jay approached Hailey's desk to check the locals names, and Hailey saw how Voight approached Adam. She was close to them, but still, she couldn't hear what they talked about.

* * *

Hailey had gone home without Adam and she was doing some laundry when he arrived. -Seriously, between the two of us we could make GAP the number one company in Chicago. -she said while she folded one of his shirts. They weren't currently living together, but he spent most nights at her place and she had given him some place in her closet so he could put some stuff there.

When Adam didn't reply, she looked up at him. - Hey. Everything ok? -

Ruzek nodded once, before grabbing a beer from the fridge. He hadn't even taken his jacket of yet.

He took a sip of the bottle, sitting down in a kitchen chair. - I talked to Woods. - he finally said. He knew Voight wouldn't want him spilling anything to anyone, even if it was someone as trustworthy as Hailey. But after everything that they've been through together the first time, Adam couldn't keep it a secret from her.- Voight wanted to find out if he would tell me something about Olinsky. -

Hailey left the unfolded clothes on the couch and approached Adam, leaning into one of the kitchen counters, folding her arms. - And Woods shut you out. -

Adam nodded, appreciating for the thousand time that Hailey could read him so easily. - We don't know what he has on Al. -

The blonde took a deep breath, thinking about the situation. - You have to wait out. He wants Voight or Al to make a mistake. You should take a step back. - Hailey advised him.

Adam turned back to look at her, with a frown on his face. - I'm not going to leave Al hanging. -

-I am not saying that. But you have to think Adam, be smart about it. Whatever he has on Al, it's serious. You have to trust them and let them decide the next step.-

Adam looked at the floor, shaking his head. He finally took of his jacket, while he stood up. -Can I help you with the clothes? -he asked her taking a step towards her.

Hailey smiled slightly. - Sure. - she said walking with him towards the couch. She knew he needed some normalcy and domesticity at the moment. She would be his anchor in this mess.

* * *

The following day, the team was working at the bullpen, with Al included. They had finally found a lead that could help them solve the Alderman's murder, as well as his son's.

-We pulled a video surveillance from Arthur's shooting. Blue Chrysler Sedan. Just like the Rolex's thief said sped away from the crime scene. - Hailey said posting a picture on the board.

Jay, standing next to her, added.-We put an alert on it. The car is registered to a Keon Walters, we are trying to find his home address.-

Finally, Adam hanged up his phone to say.-The car was just spotted. -

-Get over there now. - Voight told the three of them, who left leaving him and Olinsky alone.

Some time later, Adam and Kevin were in their car, while Jay and Hailey were on their SUV and Antonio and Kim on their own car. The six of them were looking out at the Blue Sedan parked on the place.

-Driver's getting in the car. - Hailey said on the phone to her colleagues.

Kevin quickly replied. -Yeah, we got eyes. -

The six of them pulled their cars up around the Sedan to surround it, and got out of their cars.

Antonio and Kim were the first to approach them, but Hailey and Jay kept their distance.

-Chicago PD! Get out of the car!-

Somehow she knew this guy would try to run. She cursed silently before climbing back into the SUV to pursue this guy after he had hit Antonio's car.

* * *

-We are always at home or working. This will be good for us. - Hailey told Adam dragging him towards a bar located in Riverdale. After closing up the case and with Olinsky's situation hanging over their heads, they needed a night out that didn't have to do with work.

-Who's birthday it is? -

-A friend of mine from Homicides. Her name is Lily. - She explained to him while they entered the bar.

Kim and Kevin were also at the bar, because they had attended the Academy with the birthday girl, a detective from Homicides.

Some time later, when they were seated around a table having drinks, Hailey looked around to find her boyfriend who was nowhere to be seen.

-Hales! - Lily yelled for her, approaching her.- Hey!-

-Hey Lils! - she said smiling at her friend. - Having a good time? -

-Yes! Thanks for coming! - it was obvious the woman was having a good time. - So how is it going at Intelligence? Everything good? -

Hailey nodded.- Yeah, it's good. -

-I met your man. - Lily added with a smile on her face.- Kim's ex right? -

Hailey nodded once, slightly uncomfortable.- Yeah.-

-They were about to get married right? - one of Lily's friends, who had been listening to them, asked.-

Hailey looked at him, with a slight frown on her face. Further down the bar, she saw Kim and Adam talking while they shared drinks. Kevin was close to them talking to a girl.

-Hales? -Lily asked her.

-Sorry. Yeah, they were engaged.-

-I heard he was engaged twice before Kim.-the guy added. Who was this dude and why did he know so much about Adam's life?

-Excuse me. - She said smiling at Lily before heading towards the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror, ignoring the girls who came and go around her. She knew that Adam had a past, like she did too. But it was hard to have it thrown to her face like that.

She did trust him, and she even liked Kim to the point that they were quietly walking the friendship line, but she couldn't ignore the bond that existed between the two of them, sometimes proved by the looks they shared. Like she also couldn't ignore the bunch of girls from the PD that Adam had slept with.

Hailey washed her face with some water before heading out.

-Hey! There you are. - Adam said walking up to her with a beer on one of his hands.- I've been looking for you.-

-Hey. - she said, taking a deep breath.

-What's up? -

-All good. You? -she asked him.

-Yeah..Listen, Kevin and Kim told me they want to head to another bar close by. This one will close soon. - he told her, before taking a sip of his beer.

-Ok. - she said looking around her.

-So, let's go. - he said searching for her hand.

-Actually.. you go, I'll stay here until Lily goes and head home after that.-she said putting her hands in her jean pockets.

-What? No, come on babe, let's go. - he told her putting his hands on her waist. He kept his eyes on her, until Kim and Kevin approached them, and Kim patted Adam on the back.

-You ready? Let's go! - Kevin said, putting on his jacket.

-Adam is.- Hailey said smiling at her colleagues. She nodded once, taking Adam's hands of her waist and heading back to the birthday girl's table.- Have fun!.-

She saw the confused look on her boyfriend's face, but she needed to gather her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and went for a run to clear her head. After she came back and took a shower, she felt better and more collected than before. She had given a lot of thinking to the situation of Adam's past, and she finally accepting that it had nothing to do with her. They were making a fresh start and she had no right to judge him for anything he had done.

She put on some jeans and a blue sweater she liked but didn't wear often, and she headed towards her boyfriend's apartment.

When she got out of the SUV in front of his building, she looked towards the entrance and saw Adam talking to Kim. He was dressed in sweatpants and a jacket while she seemed to be wearing the same clothes as last night.

Kim finally got into a cab, before Hailey arrived at the gate.

-Hailey? - Adam asked looking at her with the door open. He let it close and approached her. -What are you doing here? -

She looked back at the street.- What was Kim doing here?- she asked, not caring about covering up her thoughts.

-We… got really drunk last night and she stayed here because she couldn't drive.-

-She couldn't take a cab? -was Hailey's hard reply.

-Hailey… you know we're friends.-

-Yeah, but she is also your ex fiancee Adam. Come on. -she said, feeling her patience slip away.

-I'm freezing, can we go upstairs to talk about this? -he said turning back to open the door.

-No. I'm going home. -she said turning back, knowing that he wouldn't come after her. It was one of the things she was certain about. Kim was a blind spot for him, and she wasn't sure how she fit into his life anymore.


	15. Ghosts

 

S05E18:  _ **"Ghosts"**_

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since Hailey had found Kim leaving Adam's apartment, she and Ruzek had barely spoke. He had called her a few hours after she left his house, but Hailey had pretty much given him hell over the situation, which he had mentioned was "irrational" and "disrespectful", which had pissed her even more.

At the moment, they weren't on speaking terms on anything other than work relates themes. He was being stubborn and selfish, and she was being close minded and angry. A combination which wasn't good, to say the least.

So that morning, Hailey had been glad to be going on an operation to help her clear her mind. Work always helped her. Antonio had tipped them that about a liquid meth shipping that was arriving from Texas which he had found out since he had infiltrated some latin drugs players.

The blonde Intelligence detective expected a usual OP, but was quickly proven otherwise when she found Scotty Jensen dead in an warehouse alley, which had led her to explain to Voigh and her unit, including Adam, some of her past undercover when she was under Ronald Booth's crew.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Jay, Kim and Hailey were in van outside of what seemed Booth's new work space.

\- That's Booth on the left. - Hailey said before giving the camera to Jay.

-That was Atwater. - Kim said coming close to them from the back seat.

-Oh yeah? What's he got? - Jay inquired.

-They went through the DOA's burner phone. He made 15 calls to Booth's work phone on the last three days. -the brunette explained.

Jay looked back at the building before adding-You guys see the camera above the door? -

-Think he is cooking in there? -Kim asked.

.Hailey shook her head. - He is smarter than that.- Man, she knew this guy and she also knew he was smarter than most drug dealers. He didn't make mistakes often.

-Either way, we have to get eyes in there. - Jay added.

-How about mine? - Hailey said, which earned her a glare from her colleagues. This could be her chance to bring this motherfucker down for one final time.

 

* * *

 

 

-Hey! - Adam called her from the locker room. She was going to grab some of her stuff before heading home and get everything ready to bring her undercover identity back.

-Hey. - she said quietly looking up at him before opening her locker. She wasn't in the mood for much talk considering the current situation. This was bringing all sort of memories back.

-Is it true? You're going undercover to lock up Booth? - he asked her taking steps to be in front of her.

She nodded, without adding anything.

-Is it safe? Are you sure? - he asked her looking for her eyes.

Hailey nodded once more. - Kelly's good to go. He never found out I was undercover.-

-Hailey… -he whispered.

-Adam… You never hesitated to go undercover. It's part of this job.-she scolded him. She didn't need this right now.

-Hales, don't get me wrong. Just… I trust you ok? And I know you can do your job. But I need you to be safe. - he told her without taking his eyes of her. - I need you to be safe and unharmed, and what you saw that morning with Kim was nothing. It doesn't change in the slightest way what I feel about you. -

Hailey fell silent, looking at him.

-So please, be careful, be smart like you always tell me. And come back to me so we can work this out. -he asked her one more time, before taking a step towards her and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Adam looked at her one more time before leaving her alone.

Hailey took a deep breath trying to gather her thoughts. He gave her strength, that was sure. But she needed to focus on the case.

_She needed to focus on bringing Booth down._

 

* * *

 

 

Booth had proven to be harder than usual, like she expected. He didn't even trust his own shadow.

Which was why he had found her of guard when she arrived at Kelly's apartment and found him expecting her.

-How did you get in here? - she asked before closing the door.

-Slipped a Jackson to your landlord. Told him I was your brother. He actually said we look alike. - Booth told her.-He'd do anything for money.-

-It's not cool Ronnie. -

-Packing light. - he told her before she passed by him.

-Yeah, not a lot to pack when you're starting over.-

-That's thoughtful. You brought me a coffee.- he said not taking his eyes of her.

-Are you serious? - she asked him with an incredulous grin.

-Come on Kelly, I'm just playing. What kind of maniac do you think I am? -he said smirking at her. Booth walked up to her fridge and tapped two fingers at the picture she had put up there. The picture of her and Garrett.- You still in touch with Garrett? -

-No, I haven't talked to him in a while. -

-He was a good guy. -

Hailey breathed in, knowing he was full of shit. But she had to keep a character.

-He was a liar. -

-Really? -

-Yeah. One minute he was talking ring sizes and the next he was gone. So, screw him. - she replied.

-So why keep the picture? -Booth asked.

-To remind me not to make the same mistake again. - she lied.

-Why did you move back to Chicago? -

Hailey half smiled, taking a step towards him. - What are you doing? -

-Just curious. -Booth told her.

-I lost my job.-

-So now you're broke. -

She smiled at him. - How did you guess? -she breathed out. - I'm ready to get back in the game. We could help each other out you and me. -

-I don't know. There's something about you. - Booth said stepping closer to her.

-I'm not that mysterious, man. - Hailey said smiling up at him.-Just looking out for number one. No one else is.-

-Let's start small. - Booth agreed. - Pick up a package. I'll text you where it's at. Bring it to my office. Then we'll talk about other things. -

-Like meeting my friend? - she asked.

-Yeah, like that. -

-Ok.- she agreed.

Before leaving Booth grabbed her by the arm and told her. - It's good to see you again Kelly. -

Hailey was relieved he had left. His touch had brought back bad memories from that awful New Year's Eve party.

When she had volunteered to go undercover, she hadn't really considered that her contact with Adam would be reduced to the minimum but she hadn't thought that their relationship would be on bad terms on a situation like this.

She missed him and she missed their relationship and the ghost of Garrett was following her every minute of the day.

She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the precinct, Jay had been adamant about letting anybody else know what he had found. Despite he would have wanted to know something like this if it had involved Erin, he also knew Ruzek would go crazy if found out Hailey was working so close to a guy that had hurt her so bad.

He was close to snapping and he was her partner. It didn't take much to figure out Adam's reaction wouldn't be good.

-Hey. I got here as fast as I could. What's the emergency? - Hailey asked when she walked into the office. - Are you ok? -

-This. - he said opening the file that had the information and pictures about her report. - Time's stamp December 31st. New Year's Eve. -Jay turned his eyes towards her. - What the hell happened? -

She was ready to bolt the minute she saw those damn pictures. They reminded her of a different time… a different Hailey.

-Hailey.. what are you doing? We gotta talk about this! - Jay yelled after her.

-You called Rafferty behind my back. - she told him.

-You didn't give me much of a choice.. - he threw back at her.- I get you hate Booth and you want to nail his ass. But this.. it's too dangerous. -

-It's part of the job!- she yelled at him.

-Just tell me everything. I want to help, I promise. - he begged her.

Just thinking about that night made her sick. She held back the tears, trying to control her emotions before answering.

-Booth just got back from Saint Louis. He was talking to a major player the Feds were trying to ID. -she blurted out. -So, New Year's Eve there was a party. I got him alone, he was drunk, I thought I could get a name. - she looked down- He had other things in mind. - she said feeling like all of those things had happened to somebody else, not her.

-Did he? - Jay finally asked her.

-No. I got away. Garrett got me to the hospital. -

-You gotta tell Voight. -he asked her.

-I can handle this Jay. - the blonde assured her partner.

-That's exactly what I said to you, you remember that? And then you called me out, you told me I was full of crap.-he said showing his disagreement.

-Let me put the camera in Booth's office. And we'll take it from there. -she said. - I'm fine. Ok? -

Jay kept his eyes on her, but added something before she left. - You should tell Ruz too. -

Hailey didn't answer him before heading out.

_Telling Ruzek that she had been beaten and almost raped by the guy she was trying to nail was scarier than facing Booth alone. She knew that._

 

* * *

 

 

The day after setting up Jay as a potential buyer with Booth, she was back in the precinct facing Voight. To put it lightly, the meeting hadn't gone well.

-I think he has a thing for her. He's obsessed. He asked me if I slept with her. - Jay told Voight.

-We can use that our advantage. Play him a little bit. Get the deal back on track. - Hailey said trying to convince Voight.

-Play him a little? What are you talking about? -Jay inquired.

-He's vulnerable. He needs buyers…- Hailey continued but was quickly interrupted by Voight.

-No no! We don't know what this guy is capable of. Kelly's moving back to Iowa. - he told them.-

-Boss I think you should reconsider.. - but Voight didn't let her finish.

-Hailey… it's over. - he told her again.-Shut down that CU apartment. Tonight.-

Both detectives left the office to head back there, but Hailey was caught by Adam before leaving. - Hey. - he told her, watching Jay pass next to them, leaving them alone at the bullpen.

-Hey. - she said starting to walk with him towards the exit.

-What's going on? -

-Voight shut it down. - she explained without looking up.

-Hey… talk to me. - he asked her taking one of her hands with one of his own, stopping near the stairs.

-We have to go back and shut down the apartment. -she explained him, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

-Hailey.. please. Where are you right now? - he asked her taking her face between his hands.

She blinked twice while looking at him. Breathing in, she nodded. - I just need to lock him up.-

-Why? - he asked her coming closer to her until his face was inches from hers.

The blonde whispered.- Would you still be with me after this? Would you still love me? -

He wasn't sure of what she was asking him, but he knew Hailey Upton. He nodded, hugging her to him. -I would go down with you till the end. - he promised her.

She hugged him tightly, reminding herself that they were real. Garrett's ghost kept hunting her,  _but in Adam's arms she felt capable of anything._

She took a step back, separating from him enough to stand on her tiptoes and give him a kiss on the lips.

His tongue almost begged for permission to enter hers and she allowed it, hungrily. His hands went to her waist and she cradled his neck with her own hands.

A couple of minutes later, when they were both out of breath, she separated from him again and looked up to him. - I'll see you soon.-

He nodded, letting her go.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, after nailing Booth, Hailey took a seat in her couch while Adam brought her an ice pack to put over her head.

Jay had stopped by some time earlier while Adam was at the drugstore. She was still nursing her glass of scotch when he got back.

-Are you sure you shouldn't be in the hospital? What did Will say? - Ruzek asked her, keeping his eyes on her.

-He did a scan, I'm fine. - she assured him, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. - Stop worrying. -

-I can't. - he whispered, looking down.

Hailey smiled at her boyfriend, knowing that the ghosts from the past shouldn't taint their current relationship.

-I love you. - she told him, blinking back some tears that threatened to fall.

Adam hugged her to him, giving her a kiss on her forehead. - I know. I love you too, Hales. - he whispered again. -I love you more. - he half smiled to her.

Hailey smiled, shaking her head. - I know nothing happened between you and Kim. - she assured him. She felt like that fight had happened ages ago. - I know you're friends. -

-I should have understood where you were coming from. I would be jealous too if an ex of yours spent the night at your place. - he squeezed her shoulder lightly. - Well no. I would be more pissed. - he admitted.

Hailey looked at him. - Adam, I need to tell you a story. - she finally said.

He nodded. - What about? -

-About Kelly and Garrett. - she answered. - About me and Garrett. - she said feeling the tears stain her face.

Her boyfriend looked at her, nodding only once. His eyes and mind were focused solely on her. - Ok babe. I'm here. - he said hugging her to him.

_And with his arms around her, she told him about one of the hardest and happiest times of her life. **With his arms around her, she was capable of anything.**_


	16. Payback

S05E19: **_Payback_**

 

* * *

 

 

-Are you sure you are ready to be back running? - Adam asked Hailey while she got dressed, pulling a shirt over her head.

 

The blonde looked back at her boyfriend, smiling.- Really? This conversation again? -

 

-I’m just saying. - he said still sitting in the bed putting his shoes on. 

 

Hailey had gone jogging that morning while he was still asleep. Running helped her ease her mind these days and she had taken a liking to it. - The doctor cleared me Adam. What else do you need? - she asked him while she walked towards him, pulling his arms around her to sit on his lap.

 

-You..- he said in a low tone, putting his arms around her waist and hugging her to him.

 

-I’m here. -she assured him, giving a kiss on his cheek, surrounding his neck with her arms.

 

-Always? - he asked in a whisper.

 

Ever since the Booth case had happened he had been extra protective of her, and he was almost living in her house at the moment.

 

-Always. - she said again, knowing he needed the reassurance. -Shall we go? - she asked him. They had to go to work.

 

He nodded, but they stayed intertwined like that for some more time, enjoying the closeness.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later that day, after finding another shooting in a stash house, with the new element that a little kid had been killed, the Intelligence Unit was ready to brief Voight.

 

-Today’s rip follows the same MO as our two previous. They blast the door open, kill everybody inside. Grab money and product and get the hell out of there.- Antonio started.

 

Hailey stepped towards the board to add.- Just ran the prints from the two dead guys. Nothing, no names no criminal history.-

 

-Makes six dead bangers. -Jay cleared.

 

-And Felix Montero. Just turned ten. - Hailey said showing them the picture from the little boy and passing it to Antonio.

 

The team fell into a silence until Kim talked. - We talked to Felix’s mom. She said she saw two latinos, 20, jump into a car, but that’s all we got. -

 

-Somebody had to see them, they didn’t just disappeared into thin air. - Kevin said.

 

-Alright, so let’s double down on our traffic cams, start canvassing for more witnesses -Voight ordered.

 

-If you ask me it’s an inside job. -Olinsky finally spoke.-You don’t get the address from a stash house in the yellow pages.-

 

-He’s right. These guys didn’t just get lucky, they know where to go and when to go. - Antonio said backing up Al’s idea.

 

-You know, it could be someone in the latin hoods. I’m gonna reach out to a buddy in Gangs. - Jay offered.

 

-Good. Chase that. - Voight told him before speaking again to the team. - Everybody else. reach out to your CI’s, put some money on the street. -

 

Hailey looked back at Adam, but he didn’t look at her. She then crossed a look with Kevin who was looking at his partner too. She nodded once before taking her jacket from Jay. She would deal with this later.

 

After busting the house were the alleged two shooters were, the team was back at the precinct quickly getting to work with the new evidence.

 

-Oh hey. - Kim told Voight while he was leaving his office. - I ran the two offenders. Miguel Soto and Juan Fernandez. They both had priors for possession. - she explained. 

 

While Jay and Hailey went up the stairs and were taking their jackets off, Voight inquired. - Any weapons recovered? -

 

-No, there we no guns. Techs are still at the scene looking for blood and hair. So far nothing. -Jay answered him.

 

-Any gunshot residue? -

 

-Negative. But it’s been awhile, so it could mean nothing. - 

 

Hailey looked up to see Adam enter the office, when he decided to speak. -The good news is that heroin we found at the scene it’s a match. It’s got the cobra insignia. -

 

-Hhhm…. Hailey, get the boy’s mother here when she can, see if she can make a positive ID. - Voight ordered her.- Jay you and Kim, take Soto. You two-he said pointing at Adam and Kevin.- Take a shot at Fernandez. -he said before turning towards Antonio. - Bro I need you to take point for a while. Is that cool? -

 

-Everything alright? -Dawson asked. 

 

-Yeah. Just got some stuff I need to do. - Voight said before leaving, while they all got to work. 

 

While her team colleagues left to the interview rooms, Hailey was about to call Felix’s mom when Trudy came upstairs.

 

-Hey Sargeant. - Hailey said greeting her.

 

-Upton. I have news about Felix’s mom. -

 

-You already showed her the pictures? -she asked.

 

-Yeah, she was here a little while ago. She didn’t recognise them.-

 

-Crap. But thanks, you helped me.. - she said smiling at her, while she got back to work in her computer, looking for some proof about what the alleged two shooters had said, like their whereabouts at the time of crimes.

 

She was looking through cams at the store where the two men had said they had gotten beer from, and she shook her head once. - Damn it. - she said while she got up to go to the printer and grab the photo from it. 

 

Hailey walked up to the board where Platt was explaining what she had found out from Felix’s mom, before interrupting.

 

-So either she didn’t get a good look or these aren’t our guys. -Trudy explained.

 

-My money is on choice B. - Upton said.

 

-Choice B? Why? - Ruzek asked her looking at her from his desk.

 

-I just the checked the store these guys said they got the beer from. Time stamp is 9:33 AM. - Adam took the photo from her in a second. -The stash house was trashed at 9:36 AM. It’s a twenty minutes drive if they hit all green lights and no traffic. We got the wrong guys.-

 

-Who the hell gave you the intel? - Antonio asked Adam, who was clearly shocked. 

 

Hailey looked at her boyfriend, but let him go. This wasn’t the time to confront him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day she was waiting for him in front of his apartment building when he finally showed up.

 

-Hey. I didn’t find you at your house. - he said walking up to her to open the front door. 

 

-I just got here. - she said walking behind him.

 

-I called you. - he said while he walked.

 

-My battery died. - Hailey explained. They got out of the elevator on his floor and walked towards his front door. - You’ve been quiet today. - she told him.

 

-I had a shitty day. - he snapped at her, but when their looks crossed, he took a deep breath. - I’m sorry, it’s not your fault.-

 

Hailey nodded, taking of her jacked after entering the apartment. It was a nice place but it was smaller than hers and it was obvious Adam didn’t spend much time there. 

 

Adam grabbed a beer from the fridge and offered her one, which she refused. - Want something to eat? - she asked him.-I can make you pancakes. - she offered.

 

-Breakfast for dinner? - he asked taking a sip of his bottle.

 

-Breakfast always makes your mood better. - she told him with a slight smile on her face.

 

He quickly walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. - Hales…-

 

-I’m here. - she said hugging him back while she stood on her tiptoes. - 

 

He had left his beer on the table so he was free to hug her to him. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, hiding his face on her neck afterwards. 

 

-You’ll figure it out. You’ll be ok. - she assured him. Hailey knew how much he valued the safe haven that their relationship meant to him. 

 

-How did you know? - he asked, still surprised at how well she knew him.

 

-When it comes to you, I always know. - she said backing up a little to grab his face between her hands. 

 

He nodded, before kissing her. He knew what she meant, because at the moment, not many people, if any, understood him better than Hailey Upton.

  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

S05E20:  _ **Saved**_

* * *

-Hey. - Hailey said smiling at her boyfriend, taking a seat next to him on the couch at Kevin's house. The team had gotten together to have dinner and while they were enjoying each other's company, it was obvious why Voight wasn't there and Adam had been in a sour mood all night.- You ok? -

He nodded, reaching out to take her hand with his own, holding a beer with the other one.

-You're going to be grumpy here all night? -she teased him.

-I'm sorry. - he said looking at her in the eyes. Her light blues eyes seemed darker that night.

-You don't have to apologize. But are you sure you want to be here? You can go back home.-she suggested.

-Do you think I should do that? -

-No.- she told him getting closer to him to give him a kiss on the lips. She bumped her nose with his by the end and smiled at him.

-Hey lovebirds, dinner is ready! - Jay said from the other room.

-Come on, for tonight, let's just try to forget about everything ok? -she asked him getting up.- You'll have news by tomorrow right? - she said, knowing that the situation with Olinsky was running its course.

Adam nodded, getting up from the couch and putting his arm around Hailey's shoulders. - Thank you for keeping me sane.- he whispered before they joined their colleagues in the kitchen.

-Anytime Ruz. -

* * *

The following day, Ruzek was riding with Voight after letting him know the news about Al's case. He had no idea who the girl they were trying to find was but he was used to mystery ever since he had started working with his boss.

-5021 Emergency Squad. We are in pursuit of a silver Land Cruiser. Last seen heading south on Noble and Huber, at high plate 842. - Voight said on the radio while Adam finished gearing up.-Offenders wanted for possible aggravating kidnapping. One male hispanic with a gun, one white male driver. -

-Boss, what the hell is going on here? -Adam finally asked him but just received a glare from Voight, shaking his head.

-Sarge, we have one hits on that partial plate. We are sorting through looking for one registered to a Land Cruiser. Hailey's accessing the traffic cams but we don't have anything on Hannah.- Kim said on the line- She doesn't have a cell phone so I can't.-

Hailey interrupted her to let her know what she had just found. - Kim , late model silver Land Cruiser , partial plate 842 passed a traffic cam six minutes ago. 16th and State. -

-Hailey we don't have them. Did the eye on the sky see them pass 16th? - Adam asked his girlfriend through the phone.

-Checking. - she said on the other side.

He was waiting for her answer but the gunshots they heard turned the situation around quickly. - Wow wow, behind, behind, behind! - he pressed the button on his radio to say - 5021, Ida, we got shots at 16th and State. Be advised, place close by officers responding. -

After calling it in, they got out of the car, looking around the place before going in. They heard shots again while they got closer to the place. - 5021 Ida, those shots fired are coming from the South 16th block North Shelley Credit Union. -Adam said over the radio.

Back at the precinct, Hailey was looking for traffic cams near where Adam and Voight were.

-What are you doing? - Kim asked standing up behind her.

-Traffic cams. - she said again before clicking on the one were you could almost see Voight and Ruzek standing in front of the building. - There they are. - she said standing up, looking at the screen.

Both women listened intently to the sounds coming from the radio, and Hailey breathing in, knowing that both men were professional. They would be ok. -I'm going to get ready to head to the scene. - Hailey said after hearing the last part.

* * *

After working the scene with Jay, Hailey climbed back in the car to head back to the station. Her partner started the car, while she took out her personal phone to look at it.

" _I headed to the Courthouse."_ was Adam's simple text. She breathed in, typing back.

" _It'll be fine. Don't forget it's your sister's birthday today."_  she texted.

The reply didn't take long.  _"Yeah, I'm not in a really party mood though."_

" _Adam, it's your sister. We have to go."_

" _I know. I'll meet you there."_

The day had been hard on the entire team, but as Hailey got out of the car later that night, she knew that neither of the people surrounding them had anything to do with it.

-Hey Kate! Happy birthday! - she told Adam's sister as soon as she opened the door.

-Hailey! Thanks! -she said as she let her in. Some other relatives were scattered around the living room, as well as some of Kate's friends.

-Hey Sammy. - she told the little boy who hugged her leg, before running of to play with some of his friends.

Hailey didn't see Adam around, so she turned towards Kate to give her a present for her birthday. - This is from us. -

-Thanks Hales. He's not here though yet. -Kate said trying to smile.

-He'll be here. - the blonde said before heading into the living room with her boyfriend's sister.

The evening went by smoothly, and Hailey even had a good time, considering that Adam had never showed up. She had tried his cell multiple times but it kept going to voicemail.

Hailey had stopped making excuses for him an hour before leaving Kate's house. She hugged the woman before heading towards her car, debating if she should go home or stop by Adam's.

She finally decided to go home, deciding to deal with him the next day.

Opening her front door, she took of her jacket and left it near the entrance, walking towards her bedroom.

-Adam? - she asked turning on the lights in her room and seeing him sleeping soundly on her bed. - What are you doing here? - she asked him, while she took a seat next to him.

Her boyfriend opened his eyes confused, and blinked a couple of times, before focusing his eyes on her.- What? -

-You fell asleep? -Hailey asked him.

-I think so. What time is it? - he asked her in a raspy voice.

-Around 11 PM. I just got back from your sister's. -

-Oh crap. - he cursed, while he scratched his forehead.

-You're going to have to get her a pretty good present. She was not happy. - Hailey said while she stood up to change her clothes. She took of her jeans and shirt, before putting on an old baggy t-shirt to get in bed. - What happened to you? -

-I was just doing something for Voight. I was going to take a nap before heading there, but I..-

Hailey got in bed next to him, and curled up next to his body. Adam took that chance to hug her by the waist. - It's ok. - she said.

-Is it? -

-I know how much Voight and Al trust you on this Adam. I get it. -she assured him, putting one of her hands over his chest.

-I just want everything to be over. And for Al to be out of this mess.-

-I know babe. I know. - she whispered to him, before she fell asleep.

Adam waited until he heard Hailey's easy breathing, which meant that she had fallen asleep, before letting a breath out. He knew how lucky he was to have her in his life, and how much her support meant on times like these.

He had to learn not to take her presence for granted, but Olinsky's situation was never far from his mind.


	18. Allegiance

S05E21:  _ **Allegiance**_

* * *

Kevin went up the stairs into the bullpen, angry about how the undercover operation had gone. -Jay! What the hell was going on? We were there to make a deal. What they're playing gang for? - he yelled the minute he saw Jay with the team around him.

Ruzek and Kim were standing next to Adam's desk, and Hailey took a couple of steps towards her colleagues.

-Hold on man. It was a go on our side too. Get your boy in line! - was Jay hard response.

-Really dog? -

Hailey saw the change in Kevin's face before he could continue. She raised both hands to speak. - Hey. Wait. - she looked at Jay asking- Your guys have the guns right? -

-The gun they pulled was definitely and M4, that I know. I don't know how much they actually have though. -Jay explained his partner.

-So these guys were being careful or were they trying to buy time because they don't have the guns in their possession? - Antonio asked in a much more calmed tone.

-It's unclear, Dexter plays everything close to the vest. - Jay told him.

-Ok, so let's keep this thing alive. -Voight instructed them .-Alright? Jay, Kevin, you stay under. Try to make this gun deal happen. We have got to get these M4's of the street. They are too powerful. -

His words seemed to do the trick, because Jay and Kevin bumped fists before agreeing to do it. -Let's go. - Kevin assured him.

But before they could continue to get back to work, Trudy entered the office with two police detectives behind her back.

The team noticeably tensed up, while Voight spoke up. -What the hell do you want? -

Both Jay and Hailey walked towards her desk, and the blonde stood next to her boyfriend knowing that what was coming wouldn't be easy to see.

-Bad news Al. Grand Jury voted to indict. -the man said, while he and his partner ignored Voight and stood in front of Olinsky.

-You're under arrest for the murder of Kevin Bingham. Stand up. -the woman ordered him.

-We're gonna need your weapon and badge. -the man, who seemed more understanding than the woman, said.

-Are you kidding me? Handcuffs? He's got 30 years on the job. - Voight told them when he saw that the woman pulled out the handcuffs to put Al under arrest.

-Weapon and badge, now. - She said, not caring about Voight and his words.

Hailey grabbed Adam's hand with her own, while they all kept their looks on the hard situation.

-Slowly. - the man instructed Olinsky.

Adam turned back, sitting on his desk, while they took Al out. He released Hailey's hand, trying to keep his breathing on check.

* * *

A few hours after the tense situation, Voight went back to the station. He didn't even make two steps into the office before Kim asked him. - Any updates Sarge? -

-Yes, bail hearing is in two days. He'll be released then. - Voight told her, Antonio, Trudy, Adam and Kevin who were scattered around the bullpen.

-I don't know about that. - Antonio said.

-Well, I do. - Voight said turning around. -I said he'll be released then. -he looked around to his team members before adding. -Any more questions? Now is the time. -

No one spoke up, while Hailey walked back towards the bullpen after talking to Jay. She looked around confused, before landing her eyes on Voight.

-Listen, I'm not gonna lie, it has been a tough day. But we still have jobs to do right? The world continues to turn. So.. who's got an update on these M4's? - he asked at last.

Hailey let a deep breath out, agreeing with her boss but knowing that it was easier said than done. Adam was living proof of that. -I just talked to Halstead. He confirmed that Dexter did not have the guns in his possession. They were supposed to be dropped of yesterday, but his conect in Indiana got hung up. They will be dropped of today. -

-Ok, do we know who the connect is? -Kim asked.

-Not at this point. -Hailey explained.

-Alright, Atwater, these bangers you're hanging with. Do they trust you? -

-Yeah. Shabaz does. I saved his life. -Kevin said.

-Well, I was the guy holding the gun threatening him. - Adam added, crossing a look with Hailey who turned back to look at Voight.

-Well, let's get this deal back on track. - Voight instructed them.

-Well the answer is to call West. He calls the shots. And his boy just got pumped by a white boy, so he's as hot as hell. But I got it. - Kevin explained to them.

Voight nodded, and Hailey was glad Kevin also seemed to keep his head in the case.- Good.-

Kevin headed back outside, while Kim and Adam looked around them, still kinda lost. Hailey got back to work at her desk, not wanting to waste any time.

* * *

-Hey hey.. wait up. - Adam called Hailey in the station's parking lot. -What's with you today? -he asked her, while he put his hand on his pockets.

After his no show at his sister's birthday and Al's arrest, she had been a little distant towards him.

-What do you mean? - she asked him, standing next to her car.

-Did I do something? -he asked her, confused.

-Oh, so you do remember that I'm still here. -she told him. The sarcasm was too obvious in her tone for him to miss it.

-What are you talking about? -he inquired taking a step towards her.

-You are barely here Adam. We haven't even had a proper conversation in the last week. - she told him. -You are like a ghost. -

-I thought you understood. - he said, standing a little straighter.

-I do. I get that the situation with Olinsky sucks. I wish he wasn't in prison. -she said nodding once. - But there's nothing I can do about it. -she told him. - I can only wait and hope for the best. I can only be there for him and continue to do my job. Which is what Al would do . - she said keeping her eyes on him.

-What are you saying Hailey? -he asked point blank. He almost seemed to be looking for a fight with her.

-It means I don't like being in a relationship with a ghost. Voight is right, the world keeps spinning and we have jobs to do. - she said before getting in her car.

The blonde went home feeling like maybe she had been a little hard on him. But he needed a wake up call. He couldn't sleepwalk through life anymore.

* * *

The following day, she was the first to arrive at the office and got to work with Kevin and Antonio as soon as they got there. They all needed to put an end to this case.

Kim was the next to arrive, and Adam walked a couple of minutes behind her, putting a coffee over her desk.

Hailey kept her eyes on the board, when Voight arrived at the bullpen.

-Hey. Any update on Al? - Kim asked him the minute she saw him.

The team focused on him, waiting for his answer.

-Case is all over the news. - Hailey added.

-Yeah, I think that's to be expected Hailey. - Kim told her.

Hailey crossed her arms and leaned against her desk, before saying. -I just hope the judge gives him bail. -

-He will. - Voight confirmed to them.

-Statute for murder, that's pretty tough. - Adam added, leaning against Kim's desk.

-I said he will. Listen, I'm done talking about Al, understand? - Voight told them- If you want to talk about these M4's I'm happy to engage. -

-Yeah, well, the whole operation just got more complicated. - Kevin said stepping up -

-What do you mean? - Voight asked him.

-West just ordered Shabazz to kill his little brother, Malik. Says it's the only way he'll do the deal.- Kevin explained.

-So where's Shabazz in all of this? Is he gonna carry out the order? -

Kevin looked at Voight, visibly confused. -Of course he's not gonna carry out the order, he doesn't want to kill his little brother. But that's what West told him to, so if Shabazz doesn't kill Malik, West kill Shabazz. Simple as that. -

-Doesn't seem simple to me. - Hailey said.

Kevin looked at Hailey before saying- We can't let this man take out his own flesh and blood, not like that. -

-Why not? - Voight asked him, and Hailey looked back at him, feeling like he was going too far.

-Excuse me? -Kevin asked him.

-We're about to take some serious guns of the street. Guns that could kill a lot if civilians. If the cost of doing that is losing one gang-banger. -

-Shabazz is a good dude Sarge. Listen, I understand he's in the game. But he's just a guy from the hood who got caught doing the wrong thing. -Kevin told them, not believing he had to explain this. -Halstead is still undercover, we can still get the guns that way. -

-No. - Voight was quick to interrupt him. -I want you staying under. Tell Shabazz to move on his brother, business as usual..-he ordered.

It was obvious Kevin didn't agree to it, but he still said. - Copy that.-

They all felt Voight was going too far, but when would it be enough?

* * *

Finishing this case and going through Al's hearing without good results, seemed to have finally taken a toll on Voight and his team, and instead of bringing them closer, it seemed to pull them even more apart.

Hailey took a deep breath, before getting out of her car and walking along the Michigan Avenue Bridge.

-Hey. - she said keeping her eyes on the man standing against the railings.

-What are you doing here? - Ruzek asked her. They were both still wearing their courthouse clothes, looking more elegant than usual.

-I'm trying to be there for you. -she finally said, taking the final steps to be next to him.

Adam took a deep breath looking at the city in front of him, before finally turning around to face his girlfriend. - I'm sorry. -

-No, I'm sorry. - she said, placing her forehead against his and surround his waist with her arms. The heels were helping with their height difference.- I love you. - she whispered, hoping he would know what he meant to her.

-I know. I love you. - he said, breathing into her neck at last. - I'm sorry I wasn't there. -

-We'll get through this. - she assured him, hoping he would believe her.

And he did, like he had always done.


	19. Homecoming

S05E22:  ** _Homecoming_**

 

* * *

 

****

-Hailey! Hailey! – Adam called for his girlfriend again, trying to wake her up.

The blonde opened her eyes, and shook her head, confused. She had been soundly sleeping in her bed, and it was still dark outside. Something was wrong. She focused her eyes on her boyfriend at last, and sat up on the bed. – What? –

-We have to go. Voight called, Al’s in the hospital. -he said taking of his sweatpants to put on a pair of trousers.

-What happened? – she asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

-I don’t know, he didn’t say. -he said before putting on a shirt over his head.

Hailey nodded, getting out of bed. She was wearing an old shirt and just a pair of panties. She threw some pants on and looked for a shirt on her closet.

-Let’s go. – she said after putting on her shoes and grabbing a jacket.

Adam nodded, following her out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

-You got the keys? -she asked him.

-Yeah. We’re picking up Kim. -Adam told her while she closed her door and they headed towards his car.

She nodded before climbing in the passenger seat. -I hope he is ok. –

-I know. – he said looking in front of him, starting the car.

Hailey looked at him, knowing he wouldn’t say much more. Adam wasn’t a man of many words sometimes, and she hoped he wouldn’t shut her of again. -Hey… I’m here. – she said while he turned the car on the street.

Adam reached out to take her hand with his own, kissing her palm. – I know, my love. I know. – he said while he turned on the street.

He kept her hand on his the entire ride to Kim’s, and when Burgess got in the car, there wasn’t much spoken between the three of them, other than comments about Al and that they didn’t have much information to go on.  They were too nervous and anxious about the situation.

* * *

 

 

Once they arrived at the hospital, a nurse led them to a waiting room, where they met Antonio and Kevin. Jay arrived a few minutes after them.

Upton looked around her team, which now included Trudy who had been the last to arrive.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they had gotten there, but they stood up the minute Voight entered the room.

_“He’s going to be fine”. “He’s in though shape.” “He has a long way to recovery.”_

Hailey could probably say a hundred other words she was expecting for her boss to say when he joined them. But not that heartbreaking silence. The heartbreaking truth that Al hadn’t made it.

She saw from the corner of her eye as Jay left the room, and she touched Trudy’s back before the older woman took a seat.

Some tears clouded her vision, while she backed off. How were they supposed to deal with this? To recover from losing one of their own?

Antonio gave his back to the group, while Kevin went after Jay and Adam comforted Kim who seemed to be taking it bad.

Voight crouched down in front of Trudy, and Hailey took a seat on the last chair she had been sitting on trying to reconcile with this new truth.

 Some time later, Jay came back to the room. He squeezed her shoulder and she looked at him.

-Alright. – Voight started. -Alright, we’re all in pain, I get it. The best way to honor Al is to catch the son of a bitch who did this. -he looked around crossing looks with his team members. – So for now, let’s put all our energy, all our passion, our love for love into finding who did this. I know that’s what Al would want, I guarantee you. -he promised them. – Then, after we get this prick, then we’ll mourn Al. So take all the time you need. Just know, that right now, we’ve got some business to do. - he added before exiting the waiting room.

 

* * *

 

 

The team set up camp at the prison, determined to find out who had murdered Al.

None of them had really spoken about what happened, but while Hailey looked for some images from a camera sitting on a desk, Jay came up to her and bumped his shoulder with hers. -Hey. –he said, sitting next to her.

-Hey. -she said not taking her eyes of the screen. – How are you holding up? – she asked him.

-I’m there. – he said without explaining much. -We just have to do this. – he said.

She, as well as him, seemed to believe that doing this would give them some closure about what had happened.

Hailey nodded, looking up to see that Ruzek entered the room after Kim. He crossed a look with her, before walking up to where Kevin was sitting.

 

* * *

 

-Where are you going? -Hailey asked Adam while she saw him get his stuff together in the locker room at the station.

-I was going to drive Kim home and then meet you at your house. -He explained to her while closed his locker door. He looked at her expectantly.

Hailey just nodded, before walking up to him. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips, and he enveloped her in a hug.  -I love you. – he whispered, giving her a kiss on the neck.

-I’ll see you at home. – she told him before letting him go.

After everything they had gone through in the last year, she was now sure that she trusted him more than everything. The Eddie snitch case, the case of Kevin getting kidnapped, her trust issues regarding Kim, Jay’s situation with Camila, Booth, and now the situation with Al; all of that had given both of them some perspective. Life was too short to waste any time on stuff that didn’t matter.

 

* * *

 

The following day, after nailing the guy who had been behind Al’s murder, the team met back at the precinct, trying to asses the situation about Voight.

-Hey. What happened out there? – Jay asked when he saw Antonio walk into the bullpen.

-This witness is all over the news saying De Leon’s hand were up high. -Hailey added, from her seat in front of her desk.

-Is he telling the truth? – Kevin asked him.

-I don’t know, I didn’t see it. I got to the scene right after Voight opened fire. -Antonio told his team members.

-Press is going crazy about this. –Kevin said.

-Yeah, this is not a good look for Voight. -Jay added.

-I get it! But..-Antonio started to say before Adam interrupted him.

-But what? – Ruzek asked him.

-There’s nothing I can do, I wasn’t there, so I can’t confirm or deny if Carlos reached for his weapon..-

-Can’t confirm or deny? What, are you a lawyer now? – Adam asked him.

-I didn’t see what happened. –Antonio repeated.

-It doesn’t matter! Who cares? – Ruzek exploded.

-Excuse me? –

-We’re talking about the guy who killed Al here…-Adam yelled at Antonio, which earned him a glare from his girlfriend. -We’re talking about a career criminal who paid some punk to kill our friend, our brother, and you’re worried about what dyou saw or didn’t see. –

-Watch yourself. – Antonio warned Adam, and Jay and Kevin got in to separate them.

-What is going on? – Trudy yelled at them, looking around the office.

-We’re good. -Kim told her. – We’re just talking over a few things.-

Trudy didn’t seem to believe them, but continued to speak either way. – Antonio. They want to talk you at the Tower about the Carlos De Leon shooting. Now. –

Antonio took a deep breath, before heading towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

-Hey. – Adam said entering Hailey’s home through the front door, using the key she had given him a while ago. – I thought you were going to wait for me at the station. – he told her, taking of his jacket and heading towards the couch were his girlfriend was curled up.

Hailey smiled slightly at him, passing him a glass of scotch. – I just needed some time with my thoughts. –

Adam nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders, and kissing her forehead, before accepting the glass she offered.- You ok? –

Hailey looked up at him and smiled. – Yeah. We’ll talk things later. – she told him, knowing he would know that she was well aware of his behavior on the last few days. It hadn’t go unnoticed by her that Adam stood behind Voight no matter what, and she was hoping this wouldn’t lead him to a dark path.

-Ok. – he told her, taking a sip of his glass. –

-Hey.. – she whispered, caressing his cheek with her free hand.

-Hey. – he told her, bumping her nose with his.

-I’m glad I found you. – she told him, knowing he would understand.

-Good, my love. Because I’m not going anywhere. -


End file.
